Of Fur and Filing
by EleniDalby
Summary: Henry P. McCoy PhDis in need of a new secretary in his governmental office, he gets a little more than he bargined for when Isabelle Caley comes into his life. This fic does contain an OC
1. Chapter 1

"Your ten o'clock appointment is here, Mr McCoy" Peter said with a sickly smile. Henry P. McCoy looked up with a tight smile, not baring his fangs to the boy in the doorway. He ran a clawed hand back through his hair with a tired sigh, taking off his half moon glasses as he laid the document he was working on down. _Sometimes it was so much easier back at the lab_,

"I'm not supposed to have any appointments before twelve o'clock, Peter" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Yes, I know, Mr McCoy" The mans face screwed up a little in distaste, "it's the candidate for the secretarial opening" He said, spitting it out as if it tasted bad,

"Stars and garters! Of course!" Hank resisted the urge to let his head become re-acquainted with the desk, "I _knew_ I'd forgotten something" He looked over at the clock, _half past one?_ "How long has she been here?"

"Since half past nine" Peter said, a malicious little glint barely hidden in the corner of his eye. Henry felt the fur on his neck rise in agitation,

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I didn't think it was wise to disturb you, sir, after all, you looked so deep into your work" Came the perfectly straight faced reply. Hank resisted the urge to growl,

"Send her in then" He muttered, rooting around for the right papers and a pen and notepad. He looked up as someone cleared their throat, standing up so quickly his chair teetered for a moment. A young woman dressed in a smart blue skirt suit smiled nervously, fiddling with the strap of her bag, "Good afternoon, Miss…er-"

"Caley. Isabelle Caley" She smiled politely,

"Please, sit down. I'm terribly sorry about the wait"

"It's quite alright, sir, I realise you're a very busy man" Hank didn't miss the way her eyes flicked over the mess of his desk and he couldn't help but become terribly aware of his lack of organisation,

"Er, I believe you have some paperwork for me to read over?" He asked,

"Oh, yes" She fiddled around with a bag before pulling out a wedge of paper. She leant over the desk, giving him a good view down her blouse before she sat back. Hank couldn't help blushing, _Oh God she smelled good_ he shook his head, trying to clear himself of the thoughts racing through his mind as he stared down at the paperwork on his desk,

"Well, Miss Caley… He murmured, scanning over the rather impressive CV, "You seem a little _over_ qualified to take the job, may I ask why you want the position?" He murmured, trying his best to focus. The young woman before him frowned a little, the skin around her eyes tightening as she looked down at her folded hands a moment before looking back up at him. He could see no fear or revulsion in her clear blue gaze,

"It sounds silly and sentimental Mr McCoy but my Mother always said that the best employers in the world are often those who started right at the bottom. I've done janitorial work, sir, I've been to college to get my qualifications, I've even had frostbite in the tips of my fingers from collecting cabbages by hand in the middle of winter as well as being applauded when I collected my diploma certificate" She paused a moment, "I want to be a good employer eventually. I would rather work myself up than start higher up and not know if I'm taking advantage of someone or not" She smiled a little, "Besides, I enjoy secretarial work" He sat back, frowning a little as he thought. Yes, she was perfect for the job…but why was he trying to find reasons not to give it to her? Was it because she was too good or was it for some other reason? He shook his head, aware that she had been watching him hopefully for the past few minutes,

"Very well, Miss Caley, you start on Thursday. I'll have Peter fill you in on all the details" He rose to his feet, watching the joy spread over her face as she reached out to him – _she_ reached out to _him_, his brain nudged him – to clasp his hand warmly, shaking it,

"Thank you, Mr McCoy, thank you so very much" She beamed and he couldn't help smiling in reply, she seemed like such a joyous little creature,

"You're very welcome, Miss, see you Thursday" She paused in the doorway, sending him a beaming grin over her shoulder before closing it softly behind herself. _Isabelle Caley_ he turned the name over in his mind, wondering what the odd feeling was in the pit of his stomach as he flicked his glasses open before perching them on his nose, well, whatever it was, it looked like he'd have to get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry Peter McCoy, I don't care if you're a hero or a genius you're still a disgrace to the filing system" He heard the words, muffled as they were through the door, before he remembered who it was. On opening the door an…odd sight met his eyes. The blond haired woman was sat _on_ her desk, ignoring her chair which was piled high with papers, as she read over a thick handful of paper. She was dressed in a smart trouser suit of light blue, though the leg of one trouser had rode up nearly to her knee as she let her foot hang off the side of the desk, her other foot on top of the table as she leant her chin on her crooked knee, reading a paper she held in her hand. All of the filing cabinets were open, their contents strewn around the large room – on sofa's, coffee table, her desk…any available space but the floor was covered, "How can things beginning with 's' be filed under 'f', hmm? I suppose all genius's have their weak spots right?" She shook her head, stepping off the desk to place a thick wedge of paper in the file marked 'a'. He darted forward as he saw the pile wobble in her arms, catching it as she gasped, "Sir! I didn't know you were…um…would you like a cup of tea before you're twelve o'clock appointment?" She murmured, seemingly unembarrassed by the near catastrophe of paper,

"Yes please, Miss Caley," He glanced around the room again, "if you have the time"

"No problem, sir. This is actually all finished, except the piles on my chair, it just needs putting away" She gained control of the column of paper, starting to slip it into the filing cabinets, "how do you like it sir?" Hank paused in turning the handle of his office,

"Pardon?" He managed, despite the blush attacking his face,

"Your tea, sir?" She didn't look up, searching for something, "be…be…be be be be" She repeated under her breath,

"Oh, three sugars, no milk please" He murmured, she nodded solemnly though he could see a hint of laughter in her eyes as she closed a draw, "File 'b' is just here, Miss Caley" He tapped a stack of papers on the sofa beside him. She smiled and walked over and he couldn't help catching another breath of her scent, _what was that?_

"Thanks sir, so, you're a slice of lemon kinda guy then?" Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, "sorry if that overstepped the mark sir" he waved a hand,

"Don't worry. It's nice to have a secretary with a sense of humour" He smiled and slinked into his office, closing the door firmly behind himself. He felt his eyebrows rise as he realised how…_tidy_ his desk was and the surrounding floor. Gone were the ancient Twinkie wrappers and cluttered files. He smiled - even his _in and out_ tray had been sorted - as he sat down, logging on to his computer and briefly ignoring the huge stack of paper in his _In_ tray. He scowled at the screen, flicking on his glasses before reaching out to the first piece of paper,

"Tea, sir" Isabelle murmured, settling the tray down on the desk. He nearly jumped out of his skin, never having heard her enter the room, "would you like to hear your appointments for today?" He groaned, unable to stop himself. If only they'd all leave him alone he could make some real inroads into his paperwork,

"Do I have too?" He murmured, reaching out for the tea almost desperately,

"It's not easy being popular" She said solemnly, pursing her lips a little to keep from smiling, he snorted in amusement, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Go on then, if you really must" He sighed, caving in. She lifted a clipboard,

"You've got a one o'clock with a Mr Farley, he's going to take up _a lot_ of your time by the looks of it so you don't have another one until four which is a Miss…uh, Kilt, I took the liberty of moving today's six o'clock to tomorrows twelve as you have a talk to give at half past six at the New Academy, you're notes are in the left hand drawer second one down…think you can handle all that or shall I jig the day around so it's not quite so full?" She asked concern in her eyes. He smiled down at his papers, touched that she'd taken the time to rearrange his day so he wouldn't be too tired for the talk at the academy,

"No, Miss Caley, that will be fine, thank you" He murmured, setting the heavenly cup of tea back down,

"Sure?"

"Yes, thank you" He looked at her over the top of his glasses, "how long have you been here, Miss Caley, to orchestrate my office and the files so laudably?" She flushed a little, fiddling with the button on her cuff,

"Since nine, sir" She said innocently, the time she was supposed to start, "it's just the smell of ancient, half eaten, mouldy Twinkie's buried under piles of paperwork didn't seem very fitting for a minister of state, sir" She added, only the twitch of her lip giving away the laughter that wanted to bubble up, "hope you don't mind" He fought away laughter of his own, waving a hand at her,

"Oh get out" He chuckled despite himself, earning a warm -

"Yes sir" Before she padded silently away; "if you get hungry I relocated your Twinkie stash to the top drawer on your right…they were starting to melt behind the heater" She winked before closing the door. Hank smiled and shook his head at her audacity, yes, he could get used to Miss Caley.

She came in the next morning baring the usual tray and a smile, the days paper balanced precariously on the edge,

"Morning, sir, want to know your appointments?"

"Hit me" He murmured, fingers clicking across the keyboard as attempted to write a speech he was supposed to give at the senate. He glared accusingly at the screen before turning to her,

"You've got a twelve o'clock with Mr Morley, he's here to plead his case. Mr and Miss Tuckering are going to be here at three. Then you've got an appointment with the President at half past four and the lecture you wanted to attend at six which I suggest you skip because you're going to be _really_ tired after and Senator Kelly wanted to drop by at seven" She chewed her lip, glaring at the clipboard in her hands, "I _did_ try to move Mr and Miss Tucker to tomorrow but…" She trailed off with an apologetic look,

"Thank you, Miss Caley. I understand how stubborn the Tucker's are" He tapped his claws absently on his desk, "I don't suppose you know anything about molecular restructuring do you?"

"Er, no, sorry" She smiled a little, "having trouble?"

"Not really…just endeavouring to make it engaging" He smiled up at her over the top of his glasses, "there's nothing worse than someone snoring in the middle of Einstein's theory of relativity, don't you find? And biology down to the level of atoms is enough to send any hardcore scholar into a near coma…and I know the Dean of this particular University drools in his sleep" She laughed, perching on the edge of one of the nearby sofas,

"You seemed to do quite well last time I saw you-" She bit her lip, wincing a little as he raised an eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "alright, you've caught me, Mr McCoy. I'm something of a fan of yours" He smiled, a little disbelieving, "what? You don't think I'd normally wait four hours for an interview, do you?"

"I did wonder" He sat back, ignoring the speech on the computer that blinked at him accusingly, "a fan" He murmured, amused at the idea,

"You came to my university, for a guest lecture on human-mutant biology. It was one of the most fascinating lectures I'd ever attended" Her eyes took on a glassy sheen for a moment,

"What was the university?" He asked,

"Mapleville" She shrugged, pulling a face, "the little tiny one, just outside-"

"Oh I remember…wasn't that the lecture where only eight people turned up?" He frowned, remembering the anti-mutant protests going on outside at the time. She returned the frown,

"I apologise for their behaviour…if they'd have come _in_ rather than spent their time shouting stupid slogans they might have actually learnt something" She murmured angrily, Hank smiled at the conviction of her tone,

"I take it you don't follow this persecution trend?" He asked, unable to keep the amused tone from his voice. If he was true with himself he was quite touched,

"As if it's _your_ fault in the first place" She huffed, fiddling with the edge of the paper on her clipboard,

"Odd that your not brainwashed really, in a town that seemed so antagonistic towards mutants" He prodded gently at the subject that had been bothering him for some time. She frowned, tearing the paper between her fingers,

"Three of my five brothers are mutants, Mr McCoy" She gave him a lopsided smile, "I don't have much of a choice" Hank felt his eyebrows rise a little in surprise, "and I didn't tell you before because, in the current political climate, it's not something one wishes to wave about" He laughed,

"As if _I_ would mind?" He gestured to himself, earning a bit of a giggle from her,

"You know what I mean" She shrugged, standing up from the arm of the sofa and glancing at the clock, "good luck with the speech sir, you've got half an hour to perfect it before your first appointment" She closed the door softly behind her and Hank stared at the screen…_odd that there should only be three mutants in her family..._he wondered briefly if her parents were before he sighed,

"_Once more unto the breach dear friends, once more_" And began typing once more…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to y'all who've reviewed ;) Can't begin to tell y'how much it means to me that somebody likes it Yeah, I apologise lots for my complete lack of grammar and understanding of paragraphs but I'm not doing too bad for someone who only recently learnt what a 'comma' is eh? Unexplained/odd things will (eventually…probably) be explained. Anyhoo, just wanted to expel some of the gratitude in my soul for those of you readin this thanx y'all. 

Chapter 3

Months rolled by and Hanks office had never moved so smoothly, his days seemed less hectic which left him less stressed for his work at the lab which meant he got more work done there too…and, to his never ending joy, his paper work seemed to have become a little lighter. He was happier than he could remember being for a long while, since Trish…his throat closed off a little and he had to cough to clear it, trying to push the memory of that phone call from his mind. He paused outside the door that led to his reception room, attempting to clear the mist that had crept up his eyes at the thought of his ex, angry with himself that he was still hurting over – he stopped as he entered the room beyond. Miss Caley was curled up on in a foetal position on the sofa, a tissue clenched in one hand, the waste paper basket beside her full of used ones. Her lips were parted slightly and she frowned a little, eyes moving beneath the lids as if she was having a bad dream. Hank paused before softly closing the door behind him,

"Miss Caley?" He murmured. He reached out, shaking her arm gently, "Miss Caley…Isabelle?" Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she smiled up at him with warm, sleepy eyes before the situation hit her and they flew open wide,

"Oh Mr McCoy, I'm so sorry, God, I can explain, I-"

"What happened?" He asked softly as she sat up, taking a mirror from the pocket of the smart jacket she wore. She looked up at him at the question, her hands trembling enough that the mirror fell from them and, to his horror, he saw tears start to gather,

"N-nothing important, sir" She whispered, voice choked off, "I'll just get your tea together and-" He gently took hold of her arm, sitting down beside her. He knew when to be understanding. He had taken enough of the students at Xaviers under his wing to know when a tender hand was needed and where compassionate words could heal wounds of the soul,

"Just forget that I employ you for a minute, Isabelle" He said sternly, "what's happened? This isn't like you" He frowned a little, she sighed, fists balling as she tried to contain herself,

"Ooh…you know…just one of my jerky brothers called up to tell me off because I…because I'm…" She blushed, not quite meeting his gaze as tears ran down her face,

"Working for a mutant?" He finished, taking the tissue from her and gently dabbing at her face,

"Amongst other things" She murmured, giving him a half smile, "he's not…he doesn't carry the X-gene…I think…oh god I don't know" She sighed heavily, burying her face in her palms,

"Do you want to quit?" He asked, hating having to ask but knowing that it was a good option for someone who's family…he pushed the thought out as she stood up,

"What? Leave? No!" She looked outraged, snatching the tissue from him and flinging it into the waste paper basket as she stood up, pacing the room angrily, "He's such a moron! He doesn't even know you. All the good work you've done, the people you've saved, including me, I've wanted this job for ever-" Hank felt an odd flutter in the base of his stomach, "-and he just throws it in my face that I'm…augh he's such a moron" She sagged a little,

"And yet…he is still your brother" Hank said softly, understanding the argument all too well. He had lost several good secretaries since his…change,

"Right" She sighed, straightening her clothes, "I'm sorry I crashed here, it won't happen again, I just…didn't want to go home. Not when they've got my number there too" They, some part of Hanks mind whispered quietly,

"Don't fret about it. Though if it transpires once more, call my mobile number and I'll find you a bed opposed to a couch" He smiled, watching her laugh a little wetly, "do you want to go home to…er, change?" She returned the smile,

"I always take a spare set of clothes were ever I go" She shrugged at the stunned look on his face, "it's a precaution that someone who's used to messy toddlers takes"

"You have children?" He asked, watching as she retrieved a shoulder bag from under her desk,

"Me?" She blushed brightly for a reason that he couldn't fathom, "no, not me. No husband, no kids, no pets – every landlords ideal tenant. My brothers kids…some of my brothers' kids, get dumped on me from time to time, they're at that age where they like to see how far they can throw things…usually aimed at me" Hank laughed, "give me a minute to wash and change and I'll bring your tea in, sir" She added, going into full secretarial mode with a beaming smile,

"Thank you, Miss Caley" He murmured before going in to his office. So…Miss Caley's kin were anti-mutant but she most emphatically was not…odd that, mind you…there was a lot about Miss Caley that was odd. He shook his head to clear himself of the thought as he took in the pile of work for him today. He opened the first letter, slipping on his glasses, and sat back to read it. Then read it again. Then groaned and closed his eyes, letting his hand drop into his lap,

"It's not fair" He murmured to the world in general, not caring if he sounded like an adolescent,

"Sorry sir?" His eyes shot open to see Isabelle paused half way across the room, tea tray in hand. She had re-dressed in a simple pale blue shift dress that reached just past her knees, smartening it up with heels and a simple cardigan, her hair tied back in a chignon as usual. He waved the letter at her as she continued towards him,

"Oh, they've summoned me to a last minute formal gathering at the old Academy" He sighed, scowling at the gold swirls writing, "attendance voluntary, room for one guest" He sighed, hearing the snarl in his own voice, "as if I don't have enough work to do"

"'Attendance voluntary'? That means you don't have to go, doesn't it?" She asked, pouring the tea for him,

"It's a ingenious plot, Miss Caley, it's a clandestine code used only by manipulative scholars to imply that actually yes I really do have to go because if I'm not there I'll get talked about by whom so ever takes it upon themselves to do so" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "and I've had enough media coverage to last a lifetime thank you oh so very much" Another twinge of soul pain as Trish flashed across his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut briefly,

"Well, if you're not giving a talk, what does it involve?" She asked, unable to stop wondering if he was getting enough sleep, he looked fit to drop,

"Dinner, dancing, listening to some ancient physics professor talking about things he doesn't really understand…" His nose wrinkled in distaste, "mingling" She bit her lip to keep from smiling,

"Sounds awful, sir" She said in tones made rich with suppressed laughter. He cracked one eye open to look up at her, "it's that popular thing coming back to bite you on the ass again, sir" She positively twinkled at him,

"Oh, you come along and see how much fun it is then" He challenged, not realising that he had just invited her until she started blushing. He felt his own blush creep up his face but was entirely unwilling to un-invite her, she would make excellent company, "Only if you want too of course" He added hastily, Hank! His brain screamed, this is not appropriate behaviour! Her eyes remained wide for a moment before she smiled just a little,

"Voluntary attendance?" She asked, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes,

"Yes…no! I mean-" He'd never felt so flustered,

"Well, I don't have anything planned for tonight" She shrugged, "what time?"

"Eight" He murmured, unable to believe that she'd said yes. She frowned,

"Alright, give me five minutes and I'll be back in to tell you today's appointments" She walked out, absently reminding him about the Twinkies in his drawer,

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to fatten me up, Miss Caley" Hank called, reaching for the drawer anyway. She turned and smiled at him, a smile that turned into a grin as she saw the half open Twinkie that he tried to hide beneath the side of the desk, resting his chin on his free hand innocently,

"You don't eat enough, Mr McCoy, and while Twinkies aren't good for you at least you are eating them" She smiled again, warmly, and closed the door behind herself. She faced the empty room and bounced on the spot, arms flapping as she tried to silently expel some of the excitement building up inside her, "Get a grip, Caley" She hissed at herself, "he's just invited you because he's desperate not to go it alone. You're just a secretary, just his secretary. It's nothing personal" The excitement in the pit of her chest slowly died down until she had it under control, "He probably doesn't even know your first name"


	4. Chapter 4

Hank glanced at his watch as the limo rumbled down the road, slowing as it approached a rather luxurious looking tower block. He felt more nervous than he was admitting fiddling with the cufflinks on his left arm, trying to tell himself that it was ridiculous to be so, they were only going as friends, nothing…more. For Twinkies sake McCoy, he snarled at himself, stop acting like some besotted teenager and be the mature, intelligent man you are! His eyes scanned the front of the building as they pulled up, he looked over the figure of a woman dressed in midnight blue silk, a man in a tuxedo, three small children, another woman – his eyes darted back to the first as she started towards the car. With a jolt he realised it was Isabelle. He bolted out of the limo, holding the door open for her as she glided past elegantly. She smiled as he got in beside her, fiddling with an earring,

"Not overdressed am I?" She asked softly as the car started to pull away. He took in her bare shoulders, the sharp cut of her collarbones at odds with the softness of her rounded breasts, pushed up by the material of the figure hugging dress, "I don't usually wear things this revealing but I don't actually own any evening dresses and the man in the shop said it was perfect but I-" She bit her lip, realising she was babbling and blushing beneath his intense stare,

"You look…" Hank swallowed hard, the roof of his mouth gone inexplicably dry as she lent forward to adjust the ankle strap of her shoes, "lovely" He said somewhat weakly, his brain screaming at him in embarrassment – Hank McCoy PhD? Verbally dexterous? I think NOT! She graced him with a smile,

"Thank you, sir" The smile slipped away a little, "um, you said something about dancing"

"Yes" He frowned in mock severity, "now you're going to tell me you can't dance" He added,

"Pretty much, sir, yes and I've heard what a great dancer you are and…" Her hands twisted in her lap, the white gloves she wore straining elegantly over her tiny hands. He looked at her, somehow resisting the urge to lean over and kiss the sharp protrusion of her collarbone an urge that had slowly become stronger over the months…it was just…there…soft and sharp and just asking to be licked. Hank shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought,

"You'll do just fine" He said as reassuringly as he could manage whilst his stomach did flips, "if you trip over too many times you can just stand on my feet, how about that?" She looked up at him, reading his expression before laughing,

"Great, and look about five years old whilst doing it" She quipped back, making him smile. He watched as she looked out the window, her hands seemingly moving on their own accord as she reached into her purse to produce a tissue, tearing it into tiny pieces, "what's this talk going to be about?" She asked, continuing the desecration of the tissue as she looked over at him. He looked very smart, the black suit and dark blue tie suiting his broad frame better than she would have expected. She blushed and looked away at the thought, he wouldn't want…no, best not to think about it,

"Just a little comparison between cancer and mutation, why both should be classed as diseases and why a cure should be sought immediately for both" He murmured absently. There had been something…strange in her expression when she had glanced at him…something almost like…no, no it had to have been a trick of the light,

"A light topic then" She said dryly, reaching for another tissue as the last one lay in tatters on her lap. He laughed softly, reaching out to take the tissue pieces from her lap, swiping them into the bin provided before plucking the fresh tissue from her fingers,

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine" He smiled, taking her hands in his to still them. She smiled back, albeit a little sickly, squeezing his fingers as best she could,

"Thank you" She murmured, not letting go of his hand, even as they pulled up. He stepped out first, ignoring the flashes of camera's and the calling of journalists as he helped his secretary from the car, "Oh God" she murmured without moving her lips, clinging to his arm, "you didn't say there'd be reporters" She looked up at him, her eyes desperate,

"I didn't know" He replied in a clipped voice, glaring at the reporters as they made their way to the door, trying to shelter her with his body before they made it inside the white marble entry way. Someone took their coats, "I apologise, I wasn't informed-"

"Ah! Hank! So nice to see you outside of the proverbial shell" An elderly man with white hair and a huge fake grin headed towards them, hands outstretched. Isabelle felt Hank tense as they entered the building, reaching out stiffly to shake the elderly mans hand,

"Hello Huge" Hank said, almost coldly, the elderly man didn't seem to notice,

"And who is this? A new girlfriend maybe?" He winked at Isabelle as he shook her hand; she had to fight the impulse to hide behind Hank and cringe,

"Isabelle Caley…and you are?" She asked, trying to keep the nerves and ice out of her voice,

"Hugh Chatterley" The old man beamed, "nice to see you've finally got yourself a nice little woman, Hank, hmm? Maybe we'll hear the sound of wedding bells?" Isabelle bit her lip as she felt Hanks weight shift slightly, wishing to sink into the ground must be hard for someone who's over six foot tall. Blushing a little, Hank started,

"Miss Caley is-"

"Nothing more than the wrong girl at the wrong time" A woman, as old as 'Hugh', glided over as smoothly as a ship and about the same size, smiling with calculating hatred, "isn't that right, Mr McCoy?" She murmured, her arm wrapping around Hugh's,

"Er-"

"Have we met?" Isabelle asked, instantly taking a dislike to the woman,

"Lady Charlotte Chatterley" The woman said, shaking her hand for the briefest time possible, "are you really getting married to that – I mean, Mr McCoy?"

"No" Isabelle said truthfully, watching the triumphant expression on the older woman's face, "but I would say yes if he asked me, Lady Chatterley, and do you know why-" Isabelle cut herself off a moment, looking away as she attempted to regain control of her emotions, "Because he's intelligent and honest and a better human than you'll ever be" She smiled brightly, knowing exactly how to annoy the other woman the most, "and he'd probably be a damn good fuck" She relished the vulgarity, feeling herself blush at the little used word and the openly shocked expression on Hank McCoy's face that she could see from the corner of her eye. Lady Chatterley's mouth opened…then closed…opened…and closed again. With an indignant little noise she dragged Hugh – who was gaping at Isabelle and blushing bright red – away,

"Er, nice talking to you Hank!" He called. Isabelle closed her eyes, cringing inwardly as Hanks hand rested on her shoulder,

"Did you…" He trailed off weakly, She squeezed her eyes tighter, not wanting to hear the reproach or the question that was bound to follow, "That was brilliant" He said quietly, amusement and awe warring in his eyes. She opened her eyes and turned to face him, smiling a little shyly,

"Thanks" Her smiled dropped, replaced by a scowl, "that nasty piece of work. How dare she be so mean" She snarled. An odd moment of quiet seemed to come over her, "you're not really gay, are you? I heard it on the news" She asked,

"What? Oh, no" He blushed, "No it was just something I said to get back at…"

"Trish Trilby" She murmured, looking up at him with an odd expression, "I know…oh God" She pressed a palm to her face, "did I really swear at a Lady?" He tried to bite back on a chuckle, amused despite himself at the mortification in her expression,

"Yes…I wish I'd had a camera" He said dreamily, "the look on Lady Chatterley's face was incalculable" He grinned, leading them towards where the seats were seat out for dinner.

"Oh lord no!" She murmured, "it might have broken the camera lens" She smiled just a little wickedly, her mind doing relieved little dances that he hadn't asked whether or not she had meant it all, "besides where would you put the photo Mr McCoy?"

"Hank" He interrupted without thinking, scowling down at his plate as he thought, "that was a very fine thing you did for me, Miss Caley-"

"Isabelle" She quipped back, blushing as she unfolded her napkin, well at least he knows my name now, "don't mention it" He smiled, watching her fiddle with things as food was served by waiters. She moved with…awkward grace, it was the only way he could describe it, like she was aware of every single movement that she made,

"Beautiful" He murmured absently, catching the way the light glinted off her hair. She looked up at him,

"What is?" He caught himself blushing again,

"Er, the rose in front of you" He cleared his throat and looked away,

"Iceberg" She replied, staring at the mass of knives and forks that lay either side of her plate,

"Pardon?"

"Iceberg, it's the name of the rose" She reached forward and plucked one from the vase, earning a lot of odd looks from the people seated around them, "here" She handed it to him, "heavily scented and the thorns aren't too spiky so it makes a perfect table decoration" She watched as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the scent. It was familiar to him but he couldn't quite figure out where from, "one of my favourites next to New Dawn"

"A simple secretary know so much about roses?" He asked, the hint of teasing in his voice, she smiled back at him – that…that look in her eyes, the one she had looked at him with earlier, was there again,

"You are not a nice person sometimes, Hank McCoy" She said in a voice rich with laughter, "I'd even go so far as to say you're quite naughty" Resisting the urge to grin and trying to ignore the blush that wanted in on his face, Hank leant forward and picked up the nearest menu,

"Oh look, they've got salmon"

The food was, as he had expected, divine and so was the company. She was all but sparkling beside him, laughing and thinking up witty jokes almost as quickly as he. They'd even had a small debate on the philosophies of Plato. Now they were discussing what the bible said about mutants,

"Interesting point, but the vile creatures of the earth were wiped out during Noah's flood, remember?" He pointed out. She sighed, punching the table a little childishly, eyes glittering in a mix of frustration and laughter,

"And what if they weren't 'vile creatures'? What if they were mutants and the flood was merely-" She cut herself off a moment and Hank had the opportunity to study her. Her hair was starting to come a little loose, soft, tempting tendrils curling around her neck, her eyes sparkled and she was flushed just a tiny bit. Hank licked his lips unconsciously, "Oh!" She said suddenly, head tilted a little, still smiling, "this is my favourite song" A soft band had started up somewhere, people made their way to the circle in the centre of the table,

"Well, the invite did mention dinner and dancing" He offered his hand, an enquiring tilt to his eyebrows,

"I…Hank, really, I'm not a very good dancer" She blushed but took his hand anyway. He led her to the dance floor, tentatively placing a hand on her waist, the other still holding her hand, an odd fission running up his arm as she placed her hand there,

"Just…follow my lead" He murmured as a deep rich voice started to sing softly.

...It's quarter to three…there's no one in the place…'cept you and me… so set 'em up Joe…I got a little -

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as they moved to the slow blues song. He could hear her humming along softly, surprised when she hit the deep notes,

"Oh…Hank" She sighed happily, closing her eyes, "it's been such a lovely evening"

...We're drinkin', my friend, to the end…of a brief episode…make it one for my baby…and -

"Thank you for coming with me" He murmured in reply, all but intoxicated by the scent of her hair, "I don't think I could have stood Lady Chatterley if it hadn't been for you" She lifted her head to smile up at him

...I got the routine…put another nickel…in the machine…

"Anytime" A mischievous grin crossed her face, "it was quite nice actually. It's been a while since I stretched my acting skills that much" Hank felt his heart sink a little, so it had all been an act

...Feelin so bad…won't you make the music -

"I don't think I could pretend to be that nice to her without slapping her" She finished, resting her cheek against his chest again, "I hope I didn't offend you with anything I said" She added. Hanks heart skipped a beat on its way back up

...I could tell you a lot…but it's not…in a gentleman's code…just make it one for my baby and one more -

"What? No, no not at all" Her hand slipped from his and he wondered for a minute if he'd said the wrong thing before it moved up to his shoulder, resting there as if fiddled with his lapel,

...You'd never know it but buddy I'm a kinda poet and I gotta lotta -

He swallowed hard, letting his now free hand drift to the small of her back, feeling her sigh as his fingers flexed, all but engulfing the entirety of her waist.

...Oh when I'm gloomy, won't you listen to me, till -

"What time does the talk start?" She asked softly against his tie, closing her eyes and just loving the feel of him holding her, memorising every single detail from the sound of his heartbeat, to his masculine scent to the checked strength in his arms. It was probably the last time he would ever touch her like this, unless they were going to another party, so she might as well make the most of it

...Well, that's how it goes…Joe I know you get me…actions propose…and, thanks for the cheer…I hope you didn't mind my -

"Nine. Good and late so the speaker can get drunk enough to get the nerve up to stand in front of a crowd" He smiled as he felt her laugh against him. She felt wonderful in his arms, warm and soft and curvy and feminine. Her scent was heady and threatened to make him take leave of his good senses and kiss her right there in front of everyone. He sighed inwardly, if it was only what she wanted

...But this torch that I found… it's gotta be crowned or it soon might explode…just make it one for my baby and one more for the road

...The long…so long…alone… 


	5. Chapter 5

Rahainia - thanks for the review. Yeah, normally he would be a 'Dr' but she was introduced to him as a 'Mr' it has become a rather irritating habit to keep it that way. I completely agree with the new 'T' rating _points to the rating_ see? In my defence it did actually start life as a K+ fic but I'm very naughty andI love to swear 

SAGA123 -thank you so much,I'm glad you've enjoyed it! I know, I call him 'Hank' cos that's what they call him in the comix -facepalm-

Talking of which.  
There _is_ a quote in this chapter from 'E is for Extinction', it doesn't carry the same weight as it does in the book but it's just so…Henry, that I couldn't resist working it in somewhere. He's such a good man sighs

Chapter five

It had been a fairly good speech, though he had felt Isabelle fall asleep against his arm once or twice. The drive back had been nice too, with her pressed against him, his arm around her shoulders. She'd barely made it out of the car on her own, sleepy as she was, but the highlight had been when she had kissed his cheek softly, innocently, ever so slightly tipsy from the wine she had drunk and thanked him for a lovely evening. Hank smiled, reaching up absent mindedly to touch his cheek, almost believing he could still feel her lips there, as he opened the door,

"Good Morning, Miss Caley" He murmured. She looked up from her desk, beaming a smile at him that held more warmth than he'd previously seen,

"Morning, Mr McCoy, tea?"

"Please, ah, and would you mind bringing in the Tudoroy file too please? Thank you" She nodded as he slid into his room. He was surprised, but touched, to see the same type of rose that he had remarked upon last night was in a tall vase on the corner of his desk - _what had she called it…ah, yes, Iceberg_. He leant down and took a deep breath of its scent, for the first time able to place where he had recognised it from. It smelled just like Isabelle. He sat down with a smile, reaching over to take the first bundle of paperwork as he slid his glasses on. Isabelle walked into the room, tea tray carefully balanced in one hand, files in the other and looked up. Hank sat at his desk, half moon glasses balanced precariously on the end of his nose as he scowled down at the paper in his hand. She smiled softly, pausing halfway across the room to analyse the sudden warmth in the centre of her chest. Hank looked up at the sound of china cups and saucers rattling,

"Miss Caley, are you alright?" He rose, moving to take the tray from her, placing it on the table as she blushed brightly, stammering and stuttering, "sit down, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting opposite her, frowning in concern. Something inside of him prayed that it wasn't his appearance, that she hadn't grown suddenly afraid of him, that she hadn't suddenly taken her families objections to heart, _oh please, please let her not be afraid_, _not her_,

"I…nothing, sir" She'd heard, from various friends, that sometimes it hit you like a bolt of lightening. Never had she thought it would be so...literal. She gave him a bright smile, pushing a stray hair back into the perfect chignon, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Miss Caley, please" He stared into her eyes, lifting her chin with a finger, "enlighten me" She blushed brightly, lifting her chin away so she could stare down at her folded hands,

"I just realised something" She murmured, softly, reaching out to twist the hem of her skirt, "and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not so I'll just hand in my resignation and-" He caught her hand gently as she rose to her feet,

"Miss Caley…Isabelle" He smiled, trying to look as un-frightening as he could, his heart bleeding as he thought that she really did hate him for his appearance, "I beg you, tell me"

"I realised…" She breathed, "I realised that…I think…" She cringed back, taking a step away as his eyebrows slowly rose,

"What?" He asked gently,

"I can't, it just doesn't happen like that, your well off and intelligent and handsome…and I…no, that sort of thing only happens in fairy tales" She said firmly, making a final gesture with her hand before looking up at him with sad eyes, "you'll have my notice on your desk in the morning, sir" She was almost at the door when she heard his voice, his breath ghosting the back of her neck,

"Isabelle" He murmured, turning her to face him. She stared resolutely at his tie,

"Please, I -" He silenced her with a finger, making her look up at him. He prayed that the swirl of emotions in her eyes was as he read it, prayed that he hadn't misjudged as he had on so many other occasions. Steeling himself for rejection, he leant down and kissed her softly, closing his eyes as she whimpered into his mouth as her arms wrapped hesitantly around his neck. He tried to resist the impulse to smile as a mad part of his mind did a victory dance and waved flags – he'd been right! - one hand pulling her to him, the other steadying the back of her neck. It had been so long, so very long since someone had wanted him…since he had wanted someone in return in fact. She wasn't skinny but she was a delicious armful of warmth and shyness pressed against him – then the door opened. The both of them went skittering into the centre of the room, caught off guard, breaking the kiss, as a head poked round the door,

"Sorry Mr McCoy" Peter smirked at Isabelle who blushed and fidgeted with her hair, "thought you'd like to know you're three o'clock is here, the secretary of mutant health in schools"

"Ah, yes of course" Hank hated himself for feeling so flustered but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "send him in. Er, thank you, Miss Caley" She didn't meet his eyes, blushing furiously at the carpet,

"Yes sir"

"And don't forget the dinner appointment" He called, hoping she'd understand. She turned, frowning a little,

"Sir?"

"Eight o'clock this evening" He said with a little incline of his head,

"Oh!" She blushed again, "um, yes...I won't forget" She nodded, smiling a little as she let the secretary for mutant health in schools past. Hank watched her leave, closing the door softly behind herself, before shaking Mr Davidson's hand,

"Ah Jonathan, It's about time you came to visit me you old rogue" He laughed, patting his old college friends shoulder,

"I'm only sorry it took this long, Hank" John replied with a smile that crinkled his eyes,

"What _have_ you been up too?" They moved to his desk, John taking a seat in front of him as he scribbled a quick note,

"Ooh, just studying" The secretary stretched out, "and getting married having kids-"

"Kids? A wife? You?" They shared a laugh at an old joke, "honestly John, you're getting almost predictable. Tea?" He indicated the tray, pouring himself a cup,

"Got any coffee?" John pulled a face and Hank cackled happily inside, it was just what he had anticipated - John _always_ had coffee. He pressed the intercom,

"Miss Caley? Could you come in here please?" He turned back to his friend, "kids? As in plural? How many have you spawned John?" He asked amiably, the other man laughed, rambling on as the door opened and Isabelle walked in, only the slightest blush on her cheeks,

"Three, Hank, can you believe it? Oh, hello, miss" John smiled, eyes roving up and down the secretaries curvy form. Hank suppressed a snarl, watching as she shied away from the other man surreptitiously,

"Miss Caley, would you mind taking this? And Mr Davidson would like a coffee please" He looked up at her, handing over the hastilyscribbled note. Both men watched as she walked out of the room, soft pink stiletto's silenced by the carpet,

"Mmm. You do pick 'em good, don't you Hank? That little girly you've got on reception…" John clicked his tongue in appreciation,

"Is this just a social call, John, or do you have some business for me too?" Hank asked, unable to keep the cold note out of his voice although his mind was thinking about the note in his secretary's hand, hoping she would agree to the resturant he had chosen, hoping she would like it if she went with him. John's face went stern, loosing some of its friendliness,

"Yes, Hank, the new bill from congress about mutant counselling, you do realise it's threatening my entire department?" Hank settled back to the argument and trying to find a logical solution, barely noticing when Isabelle walked in with Johns coffee and a note that she slid onto his desk,

"Thank you, Miss Caley" He smiled pleasantly. The smile she returned was wiped away as John Davidson patted her backside; she flushed brightly and whipped round to face him, delivering a sharp slap to his face before Hank could even open his mouth to speak,

"Excuse me, Mr McCoy, I've got papers to file" She said tightly, turning on her heel to march out of the room. John looked up at him with wide eyes, one hand on his rapidly reddening cheek, despite his anger Hank had to fight not to laugh,

"You're not going to let her get away with that, are you?" John asked, standing up. Hank removing his glasses and folded them before looking up,

"You overstepped the mark, John, legally she has the higher ground" He replied calmly, standing up, towering over the smaller man, "And if you ever so much as look at Miss Caley in the wrong way I shall take a huge…no an _obscene_ amount of pleasure in making sure you loose every ounce of respectability that you have gained, I will drag your name through the mud, you will have _nothing_ left when I am finished with you" He grinned in what would have been a friendly way if it hadn't been for the glint of bestial incisors, "is that quite clear, Jonathan?" He asked softly. The little man before him, the man he had once been good friends with, quivered for a moment before a sneer twisted his lips,

"And here was me thinking you hadn't changed, Henry, why don't you just rip me to shreds like you want too?" Hank was vaguely impressed by the show of bravado, "I know you want too, I can see it in your eyes…the same look you'd get when we were in college" John flinched back, almost tripping over the coffee table as Hank leant down, bringing his face level with Johns. He briefly remembered why he hadn't spoken to his 'friend' in such a long time,

"Because I believe in art and music and literature and reason, John, if you can't understand that than you've changed more than I thought possible too" He smiled again, straightening out. He let his hand squeeze the petty man's shoulder, guiding him over to the door at arms length, "now, why don't you make another appointment, John? I think Miss Caley has a day off on Wednesday why don't you come back then?" He smiled, guiding the man from the room,

"Well – but - yes I-"

"Good, good, nice to see you again Jonathan, we really must get together sometime I'd love to meet your wife" He shoved the man from the room – perhaps with a little more force than was strictly necessary - closing the door and for once not caring about being rude. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut as he walked back to his desk. _Stupid to let yourself get so worked up Hank…she handled the situation…she didn't need you to_…The teapot had grown cold. He let his fingers slid across the smooth surface as he contemplated asking his secretary for some more, deciding against it as he spotted the mountain of paper work that he had to strive through. A note, white and innocent seeming on top of the pile, winked at him, he smiled – able to smell her perfume thanks to his mutation – and opened it gently,

"See you there… with love Isabelle" _Love…_Hank smiled, his temper at John's behaviour dissipating…_with love._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone, the next couple of chapters are going to be pure (for lack of a better word and no offence, Mr McCoy) fluff. There will be a plot at some point coughmabyecoughcough. 

Chapter six

He sat in the table in the alcove, sipping wine and trying not to look at his watch. It was a top class restaurant, discrete and elite as it said on the tacky business card. He wondered briefly if she knew where it was,

"Sir, there is a Lady in the vestibule…she says she has an, uh, appointment with you" The waiter said, his voice respectfully low,

"Send the lady in please" He replied, trying to keep the nervous tremor from his voice, watching the waiter move through the crowd like oil through water. _Why doesn't it get easier as one gets older? Dating. As if he had made the first move, as if they'd never been out together before, as if_ – his brain functions shut down for the first time in years as she stepped into the soft lighting of the room. She smiled shyly as one of the waiters took the red velvet and black fake fur coat from her, revealing the soft silk pink shift that she wore beneath. It stretched a little over her round breasts, clinging to her waist and flaring out over her hips. She looked more nervous than when he had interviewed her, looking around the room as she fiddled with the sting of pearls at her neck as she was led across the dining area. With her hair pinned back to expose the delicate column of her neck, she glided through the crowd with that strange awkward grace. Hank rose to his feet as she approached, smiling and taking her hand, "I'm so glad you came" He smiled as they sat down. She rubbed nervous fingers up and down her arm,

"You're lucky I did" She gave him a lop sided smile, "I almost chickened out" He somehow knew what the problem was,

"You look…" _beautiful, stunning, sexy, ripe, amazing, exquisite, delicious_, "er, wonderful" He said. What was it about this woman that reduced his vocabulary to almost single syllables? Swallowing hard, he placed his hand over hers, stilling the demolition of an innocent napkin. She smiled properly and twined her little fingers with his huge hairy ones,

"Thanks…you've washed up nice too" He laughed as she blushed, "oh god…maybe I should have warned you I say stupid things when I'm nervous" She hid her face in her palms, he missed the warmth ofher handalmost instantly,

"It's alright…I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before" He grinned as she looked at him from between her fingers, filling up her wine glass for the evening ahead,

"Really? My mom say's it all the time" She smiled, letting her hands drop, "usually to my dad or one of my goofy brothers but – oh!" She reached out to tap his arm, as if she didn't have his full attention, "it's your Mothers birthday the day after tomorrow, sir, I completely forgot to tell you earlier on"

"Alright" He frowned a moment, "what do you think I should get her?" He asked after a while, she raised an eyebrow,

"You're a genius, Mr McCoy-"

"Hank, Henry if you can't stand nicknames" He interrupted absent mindedly, watching her smile warm up,

"You're a genius, Hank, how come you don't know what to get for your mothers birthday?" She smiled, teasing just a little,

"She's complicated to buy for" He said ruefully, knowing he sounded about six years old,

"She'll love anything you send her" Isabelle's smile turned into a bit of a grin, "she always does…you know she still calls you her little boy when we speak on the phone?"

"You've spoken to my mother?" He asked in complete surprise,

"Oh yes, she's rung once or twice whilst you were in with the president…I thought it best not to disturb you but you've always returned the call, sir, once you've had the memo…there's not a lot of people in government who can say that" She said, a note of admiration in her tone. He smiled a little, turning his face away, "are you…are you blushing?" She laughed a little, a gentle teasing laugh,

"It's not considered good manners to make people blush, Isabelle" He replied, just as playfully, hating that the blush had shown through his usually concealing fur,

"You do it all the time" She quipped back, the hint of a wicked smile playing around her lips as she sipped at her wine,

"Do as I say not as I do" He was, to his surprise, quite enjoying himself. It felt like years since he had this kind of conversation,

"You're not as boring as I'd expect a genius to be" She was saying, that wicked little smile definitely widening into a grin now,

"I'm so very glad you think so" His smile faded away, "Isabelle…are you alright?" He asked softly, not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice,

"I'm fine why?" She gave him a puzzled smile, her hands flying to her face. He smiled and caught both of them in his, _tiny, tiny, soft, tiny, human, lovely, delicate creature,_

"After John Davidson's conduct…" He trailed off, wondering how to word it. Her entire face seemed to shut down, become uncommonly hard and almost frightening,

"Yes. I'm fine" She repeated, "he got exactly what he deserved" Hank couldn't help smiling a little,

"It was a very impressive slap, Miss Caley" She smiled at him slightly, returning her hands to the abused napkin,

"Thanks" She blushed, "see!" She pointed to herself, "you _do_ make people blush…evil genius they should call you" She murmured round her wine glass, the bloom very slowly fading from her cheeks. Hank laughed, draining his own glass,

"I'm afraid I'll just have to live with Beast for now" He wrinkled his nose. She squeezed his arm before sitting back a little, Hank tried to ignore the fact that the simple touch of her hand had been enough to set his nerve endings dancing and singing silly songs in his head,

"It doesn't suit you at all, you know" She murmured, looking oddly melancholy, "I read your file…I wondered if calling you Hyde would be better than Beast" She attempted a smile, pleased when he smiled back, picking up on the reference to the mad doctor who drank his own concoction in an experiment,

"But unlike Hyde, I can control my more…base emotions" He replied, his grin hardly abovewicked as he gazed at her with burning eyes. She looked a little flustered, fiddling with the shredded napkin,

"I'm surprised to hear that you have base emotions, Hank" She murmured softly, a naughty smile of her own tugging at the corner of her lips as she chartered unknown territories. He laughed softly, a low wicked sound that shot straight down her spine, his fingers gently ghosting over hers on the way to the wine bottle,

"We all have our darker side, Miss Caley"

"Some hide it better than others" She replied almost instantly. Hank tilted his head, detecting an odd little note in her voice but she looked up at him and smiled, "The tone's become a little heavy, don't you think, Mr McCoy? Dark sides, Mr Hyde…" She watched him top up her glass, "are you trying to get me drunk?" He smiled and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief,

"Are you always this suspicious?" He watched as she raised the glass to her lips,

"Yes" She took a sip, smiling a little before placing the glass back down, "I would much prefer it if you were to tell me that you were going to seduce me" She looked up at him through thick lashes, lips pursed in an attempt to hide that smile, "rather than going about it in a sneaky way"

"Miss Caley…" He growled, sitting back easily, one arm slung over the back of his chair, legs folded easily as he looked at her. She had never seen him look quite so relaxed...or blank faced. For a moment Isabelle thought she had stepped over the mark…and then he smiled, very slowly, long canines glinting in the soft light, "I intend to seduce you" He watched as she flushed, the glass trembling with her shaking hands as she put it down,

"Hank, I-" She was interrupted as a waiter came over, looking flustered and ruffled,

"Madam, sir, forgive me but I must take the unfortunate responsibility in asking you to leave"

"What?" To Hanks surprise it was Isabelle who snapped, rage taking over her delicately rounded features,

"I am sorry madam but your gentleman friend, he is scaring away some of our best customers" The waiter tugged at his collar,

"We are customers too" She snapped, rising to her feet,

"Isabelle" Hank reached over, rising to his feet but she stepped away a little, people stared at her with a range of emotions of their faces,

"Philistines" She hissed, eyes narrowed, "Fools the lot of you. You can't even see beyond the ends of your own noses!" Hank moved closer, shocked as her voice started to rise,

"Isabelle-" He reached out to take her hand and she clasped it, her free hand fisted into a ball,

"This man! This wonderful, marvellous man! You don't know how many lives he has saved and you never bloody will because you're all too…too narrow minded to ask! So what if he's different? He's a hero and you want to throw him onto the street!" She snapped, glaring round at the shame face clientele of the restaurant. Someone started to applaud before falling silent. The waiter looked quite pale. Hank took the opportunity to all but drag her from the place,

"Isabelle, Isabelle" He chanted, putting his arm around her as he guided her from the restaurant and around the corner. He was shocked and touched at the same time, half unable to believe that she – quiet, funny, polite Isabelle – had just yelled at a restaurant full of people, "Isabelle" He crooned, his lips pressed against her hair,

"It's not fair, they're as bad as that Chatterley woman" She whispered against his coat, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" He smiled as she looked up at him before brushing his lips against her, his smile widening as he felt her try to follow when he pulled away, "don't be" She nodded, slipping her hand into his as he brushed away the wayward piece of hair that hung loose from the chignon,

"Come on" She tugged his hand, leading him down the street,

"Where are we going?" She blushed, biting her lip,

"M-my place?" She stammered timidly,

"I don't think you're quite as shy as you pretend to be, Miss Caley" He grinned down at her,

"No" Her face changed as her eyes half shuttered, becoming almost lustful as she gazed up at him, "I don't suppose I am" She grinned, leading him to the tall block of apartments not too far away...


	7. Chapter 7

Och, it's so nice to see all the love for H. McCoy PhD!

Er, adult situations here, just thought I should warn you. Nothing graphic.

Chapter seven

"Hey Bill, this is Dr Henry McCoy" Isabelle introduced the X-man come minister to the boy behind the reception area of the apartment block,

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr McCoy" The sandy haired boy leant across the white marbled desk to shake his hand enthusiastically,

"Mr Maple is a huge fan of yours Hank, isn't that right Bill?" She said, her demeanour almost motherly towards the boy,

"Sure is, Miss Caley, boy, if the guys down at the DTF could see me now they'd be green with jealousy for sure. Could I have your autograph Dr McCoy, just to show that I really have met you, please, sir?" The boy beamed hopefully, holding out a pen and a napkin. Hank smiled bewildered and took it from him,

"Bill…Bill…_Bill_? Can I have my key please?" He heard Isabelle laugh as he signed his name,

"Gee whiz, Dr McCoy, thanks a whole bunch" The boy grinned from ear to ear, eyes sparkling as he all but burst, holding the napkin to his chest like a sacred object, "that's just real…I mean, I'd heard you were a great guy and all but wow!"

"Thanks Bill" Isabelle laughed, taking hold of Hanks hand,

"Nice to meet you Bill" He called back over his shoulder, feeling somewhat dazed,

"You too sir!" Isabelle burst into giggles as soon as the door shut, leaning against him a little as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders,

"What?" He asked, holding the giggling woman to him, she looked up, resting her cheek on his shirt as she laughed,

"Can I have your autograph too Mr McCoy? I'm a big fan…gee whiz I'd heard you were a great guy and all but wow" She sniggered, he raised an eyebrow but was unable to stop smiling at her grin,

"I was thinking of something more…personal than an autograph, Miss" He purred.Her smile faded at his words, a slow flush suffusing her face,

"Hank, I-" The elevator 'ting'd and the doors slid open, she pulled out of his arms, tugging on his hand. The first door on their right led into a luxurious apartment, the living room held a piano, two sofa's and a large bookshelf. An open fire was crackling against one wall, the sofa's set either side the uncluttered table in between. Isabelle bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at him as she dumped her coat and bag on top of a table, "make yourself at home, I'll only be a minute" Hank watched as she exited down the corridor, kicking off her shoes haphazardly as she went. He smiled, shaking his head, eyes lighting on the bookshelf. He strolled over, tilting his head to one side…_Wuthering Heights_ by Charlotte Bronte, _James and the Giant Peach_ by Roald Dahl, All of Shakespeare's works, Grimm's fairy tales stood side by side in an odd mix of taste. He picked out a tiny copy of _The picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde, that had been wedged in between _Greys Anatomy and Physiology_ and Elizabeth I by some historian or other. He flicked open to where the crimson ribbon lay, reading the words that had been circled numerously with red biro '_The only way to be free of temptation, is to give in to it'_, "It's a wonderful book, have you ever read it?" Isabelle murmured as she re-entered the room. She was dressed in a simple white shirt – something that was nearly diaphanous – with the sleeves rolled up and pink shorts, her long legs bare for him to appreciate,

"Only in part, Henry Wotton tended to get on my nerves a little" He said, replacing the book as she flung herself onto a sofa with childish abandon,

"Really? He was one of my favourite characters" She sat up a little straighter, "I've got a confession to make" Hank raised an eyebrow, pulse racing as he tried to bite down on a sudden, illogical panic. He decided to make light of whatever it was,

"Are you gay?" He asked, she looked at him a moment with her mouth open before seeing the twinkle in his eye. She burst into laughter,

"God no, I mean 'go girls' and all that, whatever turns you on" She shrugged, still giggling, "no, I was going to say I can't cook" She put her face in both her hands as she got rid of the giggles bubbling in her chest, "I can't believe you just said that" She sniggered, he shrugged, sitting opposite her,

"It made you laugh, didn't it?" They smiled warmly at each other a long moment before she started to blush and looked away,

"I wonder if it isn't too shameful to suggest a take away to someone so high up in state" She murmured, still smiling a little,

"It's been quite some time since I've had a takeaway" He mused out loud. She raised an eyebrow, reaching for the phone book,

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that from the man who has, on more than one occasion, asked me to pick him up 'whatever microwavable meal comes to hand first'" She grinned, flipping through the pages, "you're a worriers worst nightmare, living on a diet of Twinkies and microwave meals" She sighed and shook her head, giggling as he sniffed in mock offence,

"Some of us happen to like rubbery pasta and half burnt potatoes thank you…and Twinkies are considered a delicacy in some countries" He murmured, she rolled her eyes and threw the phone at him, "I'm ordering then?"

"No" she murmured, sitting next to him and pointing out the phone number, "it was just something useful to throw at you" She smiled, watching as he dialled out the number, "I'll fetch you something to drink" Caught up in watching the way her hips moved as she left the room, Hank almost jumped out of his skin when a thickly accented voice answered the phone,

"Er, hello. I'd like to place and order please – uh, do you deliver? You do? Good..."

...Half an hour later they were both sat in the midst of a jungle of boxes, giggling like lunatics as Hank tried to describe one of hismost embarresingmemories,

"Don't laugh!" He chuckled, "it's not funny" She used a pillow to wipe the corner of her eye, her other hand occupied with a fork full of noodles,

"Yes it is. How could Bobby super glue _all _your lab equipment to the table without you noticing?" She was set off again. Hank managed to stop laughing long enough to sip the cup of tea she had made for him, it was just a little disconcerting that she knew just how he liked his tea outside the office,

"I have no idea" He replied. She grinned at him, surreptitiously stealing a prawn cracker from the bag beside his foot, "So, I know about your disaster with the bathing suit and ice cream at your fourteenth birthday party-"

"Which if it you ever tell anyone I'll-"

"-Assure the media that I'm not only gay but a drag queen too" He said solemnly, "and you know about Bobby gluing all my equipment down…are we equal now?" He topped up her glass as she shifted to sit with her legs cross, back pressed against the sofa. The coffee table had long ago been moved out of the way to make more room for them and the food. Hanks jacket was across the top of the piano, the first few buttons of his shirt open a little. She smiled, unable to remember when she had last had quite so good a time and watching him use the chopsticks with expert precision,

"I suppose we are" She grinned a little, "how do you do that?" She asked, pointing at his chopsticks with her fork,

"Like this" He lifted them up so she could have a side view. She fumbled around and under some of the cartons, looking for her own set, snapping them apart as she had seen him do, "use your index to…yes that's right and your middle finger goes…no, hang on" Moving cautiously, so as not to spill anything, Hank crawled over beside her, shifting various cartons and bags out of the way. Isabelle tried not to blush, the wine she had drunk already making her skin feel too warm, as his arm settled around her shoulders, his hands moving to delicately position her fingers, his breath warm against her ear as he murmured, "lift that…now hold it firmly…no-" He huffed a laugh as she fumbled them, juggling them a little before one flew into his lap, "close" He patiently arranged her fingers again, smiling as she giggled nervously, "alright, firmly not like your strangling them…that's better. Try clicking them" She did so. Hank smiled, noticing the tip of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she tried to click the sticks together. She grinned at him, knowing she was probably looking ridiculously pleased with herself and then deciding she didn't care as he grinned back, eyes gentle, "and there's your basic pincer movement" She gave him a mock solemn look,

"Think I should attempt to pick something up?" She asked, reaching for a carton, "you might want to move away…lest you get covered in hot sauce" She murmured a warning. Hank watched as she frowned in concentration, moving slowly, awkwardly picking up something, she almost made it to her mouth before the she fumbled it, "watch out! Escaping chicken!" She cried, watching as it arched overhead and – Hank caught it before it hit her hair, licking the sauce from his palm as she grinned,

"Not bad for a first attempt" He mumbled, trying not to laugh. Isabelle pouted, trying not to grin as his chest bounced against her side in contained laughter,

"Liar…don't talk with your mouth full" She stabbed at the next piece of chicken, managing to pierce it, "aha!" She offered him the piece, "chopsticks mastered I think" She said as it disappeared in one bite,

"Not quite the right way to use them but still" He shrugged and swallowed, "effective" She smiled at him, still looking playfully sulky and he smiled back, reaching out to push away that stray strand of hair, watching as her smile faded into something soft and warm. He leant forward, kissing her impulsively before his brain could tell him not too, pleased and surprised as she leant into the kiss,

"You" She pulled away only a moment, their lips still brushing as she spoke, "taste like escapist chicken" She mumbled before falling back into the kiss. He let his hand come up to the back of her neck, the other falling to her surprisingly tiny waist. She wrenched away suddenly, eyes wide and a little frightened, "Hank there's something…I have to tell…have to show you first…please" She knelt up and the seriousness, the fright, in her expression took him aback. With trembling fingers she reached to undo the buttons of her shirt, starting from the hem and working up until just beneath her bra, "now" She reached out, taking hold of his hand, "don't freak out, please, if you're going to yell do it into a pillow or Mrs Bromley from next door will shout at me" She said sternly, handing him one before touching his fingers to the soft warmth of her belly, closing her eyes and facing the ceiling. Hank caught himself scowling in puzzlement as he looked up at her as she let go of his hand, though the tips of his fingers pressed lightly against her skin – he gasped, unable to stop himself. Little lights…like swirling pale gold mist, collected around his fingers,

"Oh my stars and garters" He breathed, trailing his fingers across a little, watching as his fingers left streaks of light like shooting stars, "Isabelle…you never said. Why didn't you tell me you carry the X-gene?" She bit her lip, laughing a little nervously,

"How was I supposed to say? Excuse me sir but my skin lights up like Guy Fawkes night whenever I – uh" She cut herself off, blushing brightly as he reached up slightly, beneath the folds of her shirt,

"Whenever you?" He prompted, fascinated by the light display, how warm and soft she was,

"Stop concentrating" She whispered, her breathing deep as she screwed her eyes shut. He pulled her forward until she straddled his lap,

"Isabelle" He called, running his thumb over one of her closed eyelids, amazed at how it suddenly seemed painted with light before it faded away, "Isabelle look at me" She did so after a moment, "you don't need to be frightened, alright?"

"You're not angry with me?" She all but whispered,

"I'm puzzled and a little hurt but not angry" He murmured, frowning a little, his hands stilling and he tried to ignore it when the light collected under his palms, making it look like two torches were glowing there,

"Oh Hank, there's so many reasons I didn't tell you" She was silenced by a finger placed gently on her lips,

"Not tonight. There's plenty of time to talk about it just…not tonight" She smiled down at him, something shifting in to settle beside the fear there, almost overshadowing it,

"Ok"


	8. Chapter 8

I apologise for how short this chapter is, I promise to do better next time :s

Chapter Eight

Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, letting his glasses slip precariously far down his nose as he sat back. So far breakfast – and the bit just before – had been the highlights of his day..._she'd called him gorgeous_.It was a Wednesday, Isabelle's day off, and with Peter in charge of the office the place had been a shambles. He'd never quite realised how much she moved appointments and re-located events for him so he wouldn't be run ragged…she was almost more of a PA than she was a secretary. By comparison Peter didn't have a –

"Tough day?" A gentle whisper reached his ears at about the same time clever fingers reached the tense muscles of his neck. He cracked an eye open to see Isabelle standing slightly to one side and behind him,

"Mmm" He fought very hard not to purr as her fingers worked at loosening the tense muscles. He groaned, letting his head fall forward as she moved down the muscles of his neck to his shoulders, kneading them with all the firm gentleness of a master, "where did you learn that?" He asked, starting to feel oddly energised at the same time as very relaxed,

"My mom" She murmured quietly, scowling as she concentrated on what she was doing, "hush a minute" She smiled as he pushed back against her fingers, his body telling her where to concentrate. She let the lights dance through her fingers and out across his shoulders, feeling the tension dissipate slowly, "feel better?"

"Much" He said, surprised that actually, he did, "you never told me you had energising qualities" He murmured, pulling her down to sit on his lap,

"No…didn't think it as impressive as the light display, you know? Isabelle Caley the human battery" She pulled a faceat him as he chuckled softly, running a hand back through his hair with a thoughtful air, "I'm afraid if you want to come back to my place I'll be cooking" She pulled another face, "I warn you, some of my savoury food can taste a bit…odd" He smiled, noticing that her hair was pulled up and back into it's usual perfect chignon, despite ancient looking jeans and t-shirt that was three sizes too big…it was the first time he had seen her dressed so casually,

"I'm afraid, as pleasant as it sounds, I have work to do at the lab" He watched the crestfallen expression flick over her face before she plastered a fake smile over it,

"Oh…ok" She went to move away but he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her back down onto his lap,

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked, lips pressed against the side of her neck. He felt her shiver against him, "it'll be quiet but with you there I'm sure I'll get through my work twice as fast" She brushed her fingers through the soft fur at the base of his neck, shivering in replyas her fingers trailed a short path on his spine, "it'll be fine as long as Bobby isn't cooking"

"It's not physically possible for his cooking to be worse than mine and besides" She cuddled a little closer, "I'd go anywhere to be with you" She murmured into his ear. Hank stopped and looked up at her, she flushed, allowing a brief flicker of lights to show in her cheeks, "sorry, that was a bit corny - what am I talking about? That was _a lot_ corny" He caught her hand on the way to her forehead, grazing her knuckles with his lips as he looked up into her eyes over the top of his glasses,

"Yes" He smiled as her blush intensified, "but heartfelt" They stared at each other for a long moment, "come on, we'd best get going if we want to get to the mansion in time for dinner" He regretfully let her slip from his lap, his fingers trailing up her thigh absently,

"The mansion? You said lab a moment ago" She said with a frown of puzzlement, reaching up to check her hair was alright. He sighed, reaching for his hat and coat,

"I'll explain on the way" He shot her a look as she started giggling, "what?"

"Quick Gorgeous man! To the Hank mobile!" She flung herself at him, kissing his cheek before tearing from the room. Hank sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward but unable to keep a grin from his face as he followed at a more sedate pace,

"God, may I ask a question if you're not too busy? Why do you send me all the ones with weird senses of humour?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hank grinned as the car sped along the country lanes, unable and unwilling to keep the look away and it was all Isabelle's fault. Her hand was resting on his thigh, squeezing a little every now and then as they turned a particularly sharp corner…as a consequence he was practically throwing the car around, 

"Hank if you want me to hold on tighter you've only got to say" She murmured, voice rich with laughter though her expression was carefully neutral. She had taken in the information about Xaviers quietly, asking only a few questions and murmuring that it sounded like a good idea, the thoughtful expression on her face had been ever so slightly disturbing. Hank blushed at being caught but she shifted her hand to his over the gear stick, squeezing a little – letting go abruptly at the sound of a ring tone, "what the-" Hank laughed softly, clicking a panel with his claw,

"Hank" An man's voice crackled out of the walls. Isabelle glared at the dashboard until she spotted two speakers cunningly sunk into the plastic,

"Good evening Professor, how may -" The Doctors politely enquiry was interupted,

"There's an emergency Henry," The mans voice was urgent and angry but oddly calm at the same time, "there's something controlling Wolverine, we're not entirely sure what but he is extremely dangerous. If you come across him don't try-" A loud explosion went off nearby and the car they were in flew off the road. Henry growled, feeling Isabelle grab hold of his arm as they rolled, thankful that this car had been modified as they came to a stop, fortunately the right way up,

"Alright?" He asked. She nodded jerkily, frozen stiff and eyes wide, knuckles white on the door handle and his arm, "can I have the circulation back to my hand please?" She released her grip a little, "thank you-" The magnified sound of metal tearing apart ripped through the car as the bonnet was lifted clean off. They both looked up as the Wolverine glared down at them, a slight green tinge in his usually dark brown eyes, "Run" Hank said quite calmly, shoving her forcibly through the door as Logan slashed down with his claws. Groaning as she picked herself up off the floor, Isabelle rolled onto her back at the same time as a roar ripped through the air. She got up in time to see Hank – gentle, funny, calm, clever Henry McCoy – stand up out of the husk of the car, huge fists wrapped around those claws, blood oozing between his fingers as he growled, slowly, so painstakingly slowly, pushing the other man away,

"Hank!" She couldn't stop the distress in her tone, clapping a hand over her mouth. He glanced over, just a split second and Logan withdrew his claws, causing another roar to break free of him, "no!" Isabelle started forward, no idea of what she was going to do and – ducked as Logan flew overhead, sliding through the grass. She turned with a scream as strong hands clamped on her upper arms,

"Isabelle, I told you to run!" She was shoved away as Logan barrelled into them, "_run_!" Hank roared as Logan sunk his claws deep into his chest,

"_No_!" Isabelle jumped as high as she could, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck, placing her hands on his chest and concentrated. The light roared up from her very soul and down her arms, she watched her skin glow for a fraction of a second before it passed into him. The Wolverine started to convulse at the sudden influx of pure energy, claws retracting as he slowly sank to the ground,

"What did you do?" Hank asked dazedly as blood poured through the holes in his shirt, staggering a little as he straightened out,

"I don't know, I've never known, it's just something I did to get rid of the bullies - oh god Hank are you alright?" She moved forward, deftly undoing the shirt to reveal the blooded holes, rivers of indigo had flattened his fur,

"I assure you it is worse than it looks" He smiled down at her before frowning a little, "you didn't run when I told you too" His hands were shaking as he stroked her hair lightly leaving streaks of thick blood in his wake,

"I wasn't going to leave you, Hank" She said, just as fiercely. His frown deepened and he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a soft droning noise and a huge gust of wind. Isabelle tried not to gag on the smell of fresh blood as he shielded her with his body from the blast of a huge silver jet coming in to land,

"Henry! Are you alright?" A woman with bright white hair asked as she practically ran from the jet stairway,

"I'm fine" He called back, frowning heavily, "you might want to restrain Logan before he can do any more damage" The white haired woman nodded, turning to shout orders up into the hold, "Are you alright?" Hank asked, softly stroking a hand down her arm, frowning at the sight of his own blood leaving stains,

"Nothing major" She shook her head, watching him carefully…he really did seem to be fine but..._he'd been stabbed through the chest_, "are you sure you-"

"Hankster!" A sandy haired boy trotted over, "hey, are you alright?" He asked, looking pointedly at the wounds in Hanks chest. The Doctor sighed, wincing a little,

"I'm fine. Are you going to elucidate as to what's happened?" He asked as the Wolverine was bodily loaded into the jet, bound and held with adamantine bonds, growling as he started to come round,

"He just went berserk" Bobby shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, Storm might be able to explain it better" He said as the white haired woman walked over. Isabelle tuned out as they started talking about things she knew nothing about. Two others joined the group, a girl with auburn hair and white streaks who smiled shyly and waved saying "Hi" - before going back to the conversation and a shorter man who was bright blue and covered in what looked like either scars or tattoo's. He's smiled at her shyly with rows of sharp teeth, offering her a polite "gutten tag". It was Isabelle who first spotted it when Hanks eyes started to roll back in his skull, she darted forward, trying to at least slow his descent,

"Hank! Hank!" She chanted, able to hear his heartbeat slowing down as he pressed against her before collapsing to the floor, "oh God! Help!" She looked up at the others who seemed frozen in shock, "_help him_!"

* * *

The click of rosary beads was louder than gunfire to her as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. They'd moved swiftly once the situation had got through, lifting the gentle doctor onto a metal slab that levitated up of it's own accord. There had been some vague explanation of what it was, something to do with alien technology and Hank tinkering with it until they got what they wanted but she hadn't exactly been listening. She'd begged to be allowed into the cabin with them but she'd been gently, if not firmly, shoved out, whilst three people she didn't know shouted at each other as they cut Hank's chest open and inserted a tube, the door had been closed in her face as someone said –

"The lining of the plura's been punctured and there's a chance that the internal thoracic was clipped-"

"I think one of the arteries in his shoulder was caught and -"

"We need to get some of the strain off his heart before-" And then the door had shut. Now she sat alone strapped into one of the chairs, the blue man who spoke german, the one with the scars he…_click_…_click_ -

"Are you a holy man?" She asked eventually, wanting to take her mind off the fact that the man she loved more than life itself was currently hooked up to all sorts of machines that beeped and whirred bleakly whilst the people around him looked scared to death. She wanted to break the self destructive cycle that her mind was on, _it was all her fault, if only she'd done as she was told_,

"In a manner of speakink" He smiled, voice soft as if he didn't want to frighten her, "are you a believer?" He asked, the zealous light in his eyes going un-noticed by her,

"Sort of, I've read the bible once or twice. I like Revelations best" She turned away from the unfeeling door, "what about you?" Five minutes later she knew that it had been a stupid question to ask. This Kurt Wagner guy knew more about religion and bibles than any one else she had ever met. The white haired woman that had introduced herself as Storm came out of the room, wiping her hands on a cloth and looking very tired,

"Is he alright?" Isabelle asked in a lull of Kurts conversation,

"He's stable, that's about the best I can say" She murmured, sitting down opposite, very close to the German man. He smiled pleasantly at them both,

"May I continue?" He asked, eyes shining,

"If you like" Isabelle said distractedly, unable to take her eyes off the door. It was quite interesting, what he was saying, an overdose of information but still. Storm managed to sit there for three minutes before it became too much,

"Kurt…Kurt baby, hush" She smiled tightly, patting his leg. The German stopped mid ramble, blushing slightly as he smiled,

"I'm sorry, sometimes my mouth runs avay vis me" He shrugged apologetically,

"You can't scare me, Mr Wagner, my grandparents were Jehovah's Witnesses" She murmured, trying to smile whilst feeling sick to her stomach, barely noticing when he returned it,

"Ah, zer heavy squad of religion, ja?" He murmured, just the hint of teasing about his voice,

"You could say that" Her eyes flickered back to the door as the noise beyond escalated. Storm stood up, re-entering the room beyond before coming back a few minutes later, "alright?" She got a silent nod in reply, though the white haired woman's dark skin paled a little. Isabelle watched from the corner of her eye, as she wound her hand into Kurts, squeezing it tightly, "how long till we get to…where are we going?"

"The Mansion. There's a medical lab there, we've got good doctors and nurses and our medical equipment is about twenty tears ahead of the stuff the government issues" Storm smiled, a tight little thing but it was an attempt at comfort that Isabelle clung too. She turned away from the door as someone's hand squeezed her own, Kurt smiled at her,

"He is stronk, he vill be fine" He said softly, squeezing her fingers gently before going back to his rosary. Straining her ears Isabelle could just about pick out what he was saying under his breath, "Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperat illi Deus; supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae coelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in infernum detrude. Amen" She couldn't help but think how perversely appropriate it seemed.

* * *

Notes: -

The plura is part of the lining of the lung, the internal thoracic is an artery (or vein :s im a little rusty). It'll probably turn out to be the subscalpular in his shoulder if the two arteries were cut by Wolverine, it'd put a HUGE strain on the heart...just thought you should ken.

Latin translation (hopefully): - Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in the battle, be our safeguard and protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil; may God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen. … (if this isn't right I'd really appreciate it if someone would correct me thanx)


	10. Chapter 10

Three days now, he'd been unconscious, not even moving, just…lying there breathing steadily thanks to the whir and click of machinery and all the while Isabelle had been by his side. She had held his hand nearly all the time, reading out loud from the journals that a boy called Bobby Drake had brought in for her, telling her that they wereHanks favourites. Sometimes Bobby would stay for a chat but mainly it was just her and Hank. She was reading over an anatomy journal, stumbling over the difficult Latin words, when a hand gently touched her shoulder. She looked up into Storms gentle smile, 

"Hey" She murmured softly before sitting down beside her. Someone had dragged in a sofa so Isabelle had somewhere to sleep – not that she had yet – and sit comfortably,

"Hi, how are you doing?" Isabelle asked, stroking her thumb over the back of Hanks hand absently,

"I'm fine, just fine" Storm wrinkled her nose, "Kurts gone off on some mission" She sighed, "so I've come to take over whilst you go get yourself something to eat" Isabelle felt a rush of something that was near panic,

"I couldn't leave him-"

"He isn't going to be alone and you haven't eaten for days" Storm said sternly, frowning a little, "you're not going to be much use to him if you starve yourself to death are you?"

"But-"

"_Go_" Storm said, pushing her gently, taking hold of the Doctors hand almost before Isabelle had let it go, "he'll be fine" She said in a reassuring tone. Isabelle dithered by the doorway, torn between going and not wanting to leave, "if you don't go I'll get Bobby down here to drag you up" She threatened. Isabelle laughed, an odd sound to her ears and nodded. She was inside an elevator before she realised that she didn't know where the kitchen was. The elevator '_ding_'d as the doors slid open and – she gasped, backing up against the wall as the man they'd called Wolverine stepped inside before hitting him as hard as she could with the back of her fist. He staggered a little, reaching up to rub his jaw and frowning as he turned back to face her,

"I ain't gonna hurt ya, kid" He murmured,"that wasn't me back there" She nodded stiffly but stayed pressed against the back of the elevator. The man looked shame faced, barely meeting her eyes as he asked, "how is he?"

"Unconscious" She said, not realising how dry her mouth had gone. He nodded, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin, "h…how are you?"

"Fine. I heal faster than he does" He said simply, the elevator '_ding_'d again and they both stepped out,

"Could you tell me where the kitchen is?" She asked, unsure of how she should react to this man. They'd told her that he was being controlled by someone else, that he hadn't intended to hurt Hank but…this was the man that was the cause of Hank lying down in the medical lab, barely seeming to breathe,

"Sure. Come on" He stalked off down the corridor and Isabelle had no choice but to follow, "We ain't got nothin' but juice and chocolate milk" He said as they entered the vast, beautifully fitted kitchen, "but ya can have one of my beers if ya likes" He growled, flushing a little. Isabelle suspected that it was his way of saying sorry,

"Wow, he offered you a beer, he must really like you" Bobby grinned, head bobbing up from a nearby sofa, Isabelle couldn't help smiling back, she liked the sandy haired boy and his quirky sense of humour,

"Thank you but I'm a chocolate milk kinda girl" She offered Wolverine a tentative smile and the tension seemed to go out of his shoulders. She was thrown a small carton of the stuff before he waved at the fridge,

"Help yourself, kid" He murmured before padding out of the room,

"Is he always that friendly?" She asked, musing over whether to take the chicken or – her eyes started to fill – the cold pasta. She picked up the little plastic box,

"Hey are you alright?" Bobby asked, getting up and moving over as she sobbed a little,

"Rubbery pasta" She laughed wetly, "got any burnt potatoes?" He looked at her like she was insane, "Hank's version of microwavable meals" She let her head drop as she sat at the table, hiding her face in her palms as all of the worry and grief she was feeling poured out. _Get a grip! It's only pasta, girl!_ She could still hear the whirr and click of the machines, just how many seconds one breath in took, how many moments one breath out, the soft beep of his heartbeat on the monitor…she knew if someone handed her a pen she could draw the shape his heartbeat made from memory. Bobby patted her shoulder awkwardly, totally unsure of what to do, he looked around for help but only saw the kitchen towel. He handed it to her and she laughed again, "sorry" She tore a piece off and wiped her face clean, "he's going to be alright, isn't he?" She asked him in a tiny voice. Bobby smiled, ignoring the fear that wanted out, and shrugged a little,

"Sure he is, you know big blue, he always bounces back" He said as confidently as he could manage. She took another piece of kitchen towel before standing up,

"Thanks Bobby" She smiled at him, "would it be alright to take this down to the medi lab?" The Iceman shrugged,

"I don't see why not…give Hank a squeeze from me, k?" He called, going back to his sofa and re-runs of Star Trek: the next Generation. Isabelle nodded and made her way quickly back down to the medi lab, clutching the little plastic box and a fork to her,

"-ere's Isabelle?"

"I forced her to go upstairs a while ago, she hasn't left your side for three days" Storm's voice filtered through the corridor,

"Is she alright?"

"Stressed I think but-" Storm was cut off as Isabelle came running in,

"Hank! You're awake!" She said foolishly, rushing over to the bed and squeezing his hand, wanting to cling to him and never let go but knowing it'd probably do more harm than good. He smiled up at her tiredly,

"So it would seem" His voice was croaky, dry and low from lack of use. He lifted one huge hand to gently stroke her cheek, "how long have I been out?" He murmured, eyes barely open as he glanced up at Ororo,

"Three days" She replied. Hank opened his mouth, frowning a little, "your healing factor, fast as it is, didn't take much effect because of the blood loss" She explained before she stood and stretched, "Well I've got, er, things to be doing, see you later Henry" She smiled at the oblivious pair before silently making her way out. Isabelle had all but thrown the pasta and fork onto the bedside table, running her hands over his gloriously awake face, though his eyes were heavily ringed in darkness and half shut he smiled up at her,

"How are you? How do you feel?" She asked, not realising she was crying until he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand,

"They tell me that my subscapular was perforated and my lung collapsed, I was quite auspicious thatLogan circumvented my internal thoracic but he severed a few intercostals so it might be a while before I can sit up or shrug or _breathe_ quite properly and I feel excruciatingly tender all over" He said breezily, only having to pause once to clear his throat,

"I caught the bit about the collapsed lung but what was the rest in English?" She asked,

"An artery in my shoulder was cut and a few muscles in my chest are damaged so I feel like I've been hit with a train at high speed" He husked,

"Oh Hank" She sighed, gently resting her head on his chest, careful to keep her weight off him, "how could I have been so stupid? How did you do it?" She lifted her head a little to look up at him as he frowned in puzzlement,

"Do what?"

"How did you...stay _upright_ after the attack? With all that damage done to you? With an artery cut?" She frowned at him, stroking a hand over his chest, over the bandage that encased it. He caught her hand with his own, kissing it gently,

"I stayed upright thanks to the muscles in my legs and a complete lack of respectfor the laws of gravity" He said dryly, eyes twinkling with laughter as he watched her try not to smile,

"You're lucky you're sick or I would have tickled you" She threatened. He winced as he laughed,

"Oh ow. I don't know how I stayed upright...all I could think about was you" He stroked her hair gently as she laid her head down again,

"I thought I'd lost you" She whispered against his fur,

"Why would I do that when I've got so much to come back too?" He winced as she looked up at him, "we're really getting good at this corny stuff, aren't we?" She laughed and kissed him, something she had missed doing,

"Yeah but I think I could get used to it" They smiled at each other a moment before Hank frowned, "what?

"Isabelle…" He sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly, "You shouldn't have to be here...nursing me like some invalid" He said, closing his eyes, "you could be doing other thing with your time and resources-" She laid a finger on his lips,

"Stop right there McCoy" She whispered, surprised at the fierceness in her voice, it made him open his eyes and look at her though, so she didn't much care, "they're my time and resources, I can do what the hell I want with them…you think it's a pain in the ass to look after the man I love?" She kissed his forehead, "if it is a pain in the ass, then it's not my ass that's hurting but yours _will_ if you suggest that I-"

"Hey y'all" Bobby grinned as he entered, metaphorically freezing as he felt the tension in the room, "uh, everything ok?" He asked awkwardly. Isabelle smiled at him a little,

"Bobby, if you go away right now I promise to show you where Hank keeps his secret stash of Twinkies" She said softly,

"Later" The Iceman darted from the room as they laughed softly,

"Traitor" Hank accused, voice still a little croaky, though he squeezed her hand gently in his own before brushing dry lips across her knuckles,

"I don't even know where your stash is Hank…here, drink this, you invalid and drain upon my time and resources you" She said, playfully, lovingly. He mock glared up at her before she slipped a hand beneath his head, helping him lift it as he took a sip from the cup she held to his mouth,

"I just meant-"

"I know" She smiled down at him, "but it's only a little while longer that you'll have to suffer at my unforgiving hands and then you can get back to playing in the lab and making sure government laws aren't restricting mutants as much as everyone else thinks they should" He laughed a little, wincing at the pain it caused, before tugging her down for a kiss,

"Angel" He murmured. She smiled,

"No, that's the tall guy with sandy hair and huge white wings.We met the other day.I'm Isabelle" She grinned as he fought not to smile in reply, "what? No smart ass reply from Mr 'I've-got-a-PhD-in-_everything_' McCoy" He brought her down for another kiss, grinning helplessly as he murmured against her lips,

"Oh _do_ shut up"


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so there's a tiny, tinytinytinyTINY bit of comic-verse in this. I apologise for any misspellings, my 'e' key isn't working and microsoft word is playing up :s And an O/C bad guy but well...bad guys... 

Chapter eleven.

Bobby Drake grinned as he walked down the corridor. His best friend was recovering speedily and seemed to be a lot happier than Bobby could ever remember him being. He kicked the door open and resisted the urge to laugh. Hank, still hooked up to the drip, was sprawled over a enlarged hospital bed - something that could take his weight - Isabelle was right next to him, on the bed, curled up in the crook of his arm, face pressed into the fur on his side and obviously fast asleep. Hank looked up from the comic that was spread out over his knees as Bobby walked in, smiling warmly and putting a finger to his lips. Bobby nodded and walked over,

"How are you doing, blue?" He asked with a smile,

"Marvellous, simply marvellous, Bobby, but the Doctor won't believe me" Hank whispered in reply, pointing to the sleeping figure at his side. She sighed and shuffled closer in her sleep, frowning a little,

"That's not a Twinkie that's a cat Hank put it down" She murmured softly. Bobby snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing as the Doctor blushed,

"She's been doing that for about an hour or so" He said. Bobby grinned down at him, "she hasn't had much sleep...Robert Drake will you _stop_ grinning at me like that!"

"Sorry Hankster" He shrugged, definitely not stopping, "it's just nice to see you happy"

"The way everyone talks, it sounds like I was a manic depressive before Isabelle bounced into my life" He scowled half heartedly, not really finding the heart to be even a little bit irritated,

"Oh because you call spending days on end on your own in the lab or burying yourself up to the neck in paperwork at the office normal?" Bobby dodged out of the way of a playful swipe,

"Incorrigible brat" Hank murmured, trying to hide a smile, hearing the affectionate tone in his own voice,

"Old man"

"Rapscallion"

"Cantankerous git" Hank paused opening his mouth to respond,

"Cantankerous...that's four syllables Bobby, I'm very impressed" He smirked, the Iceman grinned at him,

"You should be, I taught it him" A sleepy voice interupted. Hank looked down,

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" He asked. Isabelle rested her chin on his chest lightly, eyes still shut,

"No" She looked over to where Bobby was standing, cracking one eye open, "hey"

"Hi, how are you?" He asked. She sat up and yawned, sliding off the bed to the soft patter of candy wrappers hitting the floor,

"Not bad. Yourself?" She asked, straightening herself out. Bobby looked away as Hank helped her re-adjust her top,

"I'm fine and I've just remembered why I came down here-"

"Not just for my glorious company then?" Hank interupted with a smile,

"Sorry, blue, love ya but I've got bigger fish to fry. Come on, Isabelle, I think you should be there for this" Bobby said, tugging her arm. Isabelle frowned a little, looking over at Hank. He smiled amidst the Twinkie wrappers and comics, idly flipping channels on the screen and writing notes on a pad balanced over his knees,

"Go on, he's probably got some major prank that he wants you to see pulled off" He ignored Bobby sticking his tongue out at him, resisting the urge to do it back, "I'll be quite alright" He promised. She ran to the edge of the bed, leaning over the mess to kiss him before stroking a hand through his hair,

"Sure?"

"Absolutely, positively and one hundred percent sure" He smiled back, "now go, or you'll miss it" She nodded jerkily, watching Hank smile - it made him look as young as he really was - before running back to Bobby. He lead her to the elevator at the end of the corridor,

"You know now would be a good time to tell you the whole 'if-you-hurt-him-I'll-hurt-you-more' routine but I don't really think you need to hear it, do you?" Bobby asked, punching in the floor number. Isabelle smiled a little,

"No, not really" She replied, "I get the point thought" Bobby grinned back before it fell away,

"I will though, if you do hurt him. I let that bitch Trish Trilby nearly destroy him, I won't do the same again" He said – the fierceness in his voice was both frightening and touching,

"If I hurt him, Bobby, I'll hand you the baseball bat and red hot pokers, ok?" She said quite seriously, he nodded back before the smile blossomed,

"Creative imagination there" They laughed before her face clouded over a little, "what?"

"When this is over, can we have a long chat about this Trish Trilby character?" Bobby shrugged,

"Sure thing. Here we are" The door opened with a soft 'ting' and they walked out into the rounded room. Others were there, other X-men she guessed, Ororo, Logan, Bobby, Rogue and Kurt she recognised. She was led over to a chair between Rogue and Kurt before Bobby took his opposite,

"Alright everyone, we've received a DVD from someone calling herself 'The Sphinx'" Ororo said, a worried little frown marring her face, "the content has all the drama of a psychopath-"

"Nothin we ain't used too" Logan murmured, a little laughter broke out,

"-but I think we need to take it seriously" She said sternly. Wolverine rolled his eyes, flinging his feet up onto the table as Ororo turned the DVD onto the large screen. A hooded figure appeared, wreathed in shadows, the only things clearly visible were two slitted red eyes and the outline of a hood,

"_To those pitiful few who call themselves the X-men…greetings_" A rich voice purred at them, "_I hope this recording finds you in good health. Or at least most of you in good health though I trust Doctor McCoys healing factor has contributed to his continuing survival_" The smug satisfaction in the voice made everyone's teeth grit, "_I apologise for any inconvenience that my attack may have caused, it was merely a warning-_"

"Some warning"

"Logan, hush" Rogue frowned,

"-_you see. I am a believer in Erik Lensherrs theory, that the world is on the brink of War, that mutants are the dominant life form…the same routine psychopathic beliefs_" The voice sounded amused,

"At least she has a sense of humour about herself"

"Don't start Bobby" The recording continued,

"_But you see, I've always been good at riddles and this, you have to admit, is one hell of a thing to solve-_"

"Typical bad guy, loves to hear the sound of her own voice"

"Wolverine, please, we're trying to listen"

"_-mutants as the dominant life form and wipe out the entire human race? The simple answer would be, destroy humans and establish a new order but then there are so many problems. Obviously, with the right cohorts, human weaponry is nothing to worry about but then…what about you? What about the X-men?_" The figure shifted a little,

"What about us?"

"Bobby hush"

"_You're a highly organised, efficient work force who get the job done. You're excellent mutants, you train regularly – not only physically but mentally. You have your leaders, a regimented scheme in fact_"

"She's good at flattering, think she needs a date?"

"Bobby, last warning"

"_-another riddle appears, how do I pick the X-men apart? How do I break them down?_"

"Offer them areal beer?"

"Logan!"

"_Your leader died, Charles Xavier, your founding Father. The Father of the X-men in deed and not only him but also the fabled Scott Summers and his wife, Jean Grey, the telepath and telekinetic of such exceptional power she had to be destroyed_" The woman with red eyes hissed, "_that must have hurt_"

"I don't like her" Logan murmured softly, no one told him to shut up,

"_So…your emotionally wounded but limping on, healing yourselves and each other in turn I expect. Like one big multi talented family. So I thought, who would be their next choice of leader? Ororo Monroe, Storm, Mr Summers second in command - of course. She would be the one who ran the school, intelligent and bitter as she is. An easy target, a school is merely a building and even humans have ways of destroying them so there's little left but dust and mortar. Who would be in the field? Who would be out there leading the missions to stop me? Why, the Wolverine. The strongest one of you, he who heals himself_" Another pause, "_it was easy, with a little help from my friends, to get inside his mind, wend our proverbial fingers into his brain and pull all the right levers and push the right buttons to get him to do exactly what we wanted_" Logan growled,

"Why Hank though?" Isabelle asked, only catching half of what this creature was saying,

"_Why Henry P. McCoy PhD?_" The DVD echoed, "_isn't it obvious? If I get rid of your leader – or attempt too – you will be in panic, no matter how good your second in command may be and then you are free for me to toy with as I see fit but then, what's the point of injuring anyone when you've got such an excellent doctor?_" The figure shifted again, the red glow of the eyes becoming more prominent, "_If I removed your saviour and your leader, what would be left to stop me?_"

"The plan didn't work very well though did it?"

"Quiet Bobby or I'll throw you out"

"_This was a warning, X-men, I didn't implement my plan to the fullest because you are still my brothers and sisters, despite your mis-education on Xaviers part, but if you get in my way I will not hesitate in ripping you apart piece by piece_" The dark figure inclined it's head, "_I am the Sphinx, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new order_" The screen went blank,

"O-kay" Logan murmured, "so it's our everyday psyco I-wanna-take-over-the-world trip?"

"She didn't say that" Ororo murmured in reply, taking a seat, "I think we should investigate this"

"And start vhere?" Kurt asked, "do ve haf any idea vhere zis came from?" He waved at the screen, meaning the DVD,

"I'll get Cyber to take a look into it, he can scan fingerprints" Bobby offered,

"Good idea. I'll take it down to the lab after and get Hank to-" Ororo bit her lip, glancing at Isabelle,

"He isn't well enough yet" She replied softly,

"I don't suppose you know anything about Science and…er…stuff, do you?" Rogue asked, smiling a little. Isabelle shook her head,

"Sorry"

"There's gotta be someone who can tell us where it came from" Logan snapped, lighting a cigar,

"Where did you find it?"

"One of the students handed it in, he said someone had left it on one of the benches outside"

"Vell zhen, zere is a good place to start"


	12. Chapter 12

Considering y'all axed so nice ;)

Chapter thirteen

Isabelle stared blankly at the computer screens and test tubes and…_things_. She picked up something made of super fine glass…it looked like it had been made by someone with a severe case of the hiccups,

"What _are_ you doing?" She jumped slightly at the voice but Bobby was smiling behind her, a small questioning frown on his face. She returned the smile,

"Hank's asleep and I was wondering if…oh I don't know" She frowned, scanning the room for a bookshelf, "I was wondering if he'd have a notebook titled '_Evil Villains and how to kick their ass with science_' or something" Bobby laughed, "Or maybe evena map with a big red arrow labelled'_Here be bad guys_'"

"Well if you're after his notebooks they're not here. They'll be in his room, come on, I'll show you"

"His room?" Isabelle rolled her eyes at herself, of course he'd have a room at Xaviers, where else was he going to be? She trotted after the Iceman, "never been there before" She offered by way of explanation, blushing as Bobby grinned at her over his shoulder,

"That's alright, he doesn't actually sleep in there or anything, he's a 'fall asleep in front of the computer' kinda guy. Here" He pushed against on of the wood panels and it slid back easily to reveal the room beyond,

"O-Kay" She bit her lip…and she had thought the office had been bad? It was a beautiful room, all dark wood panelling and forest green upholstery, very fitting for a doctor come scientist come X-man come governmental advisor…or at least it would be if it wasn't for the stacks of paper that littered the entire room,

"It looks like a paper mill burst in here, doesn't it?" Bobby grinned, toeing aside a pile so they could get into the room,

"I didn't even know paper could go green" She murmured softly, "I don't suppose it's any use asking where the notebooks are"

"In there" Bobby waved a hand over the room,

"Alright. No problem" She said bracingly, "I think I've found my X-man name" She said, heading towards the nearest tower of paper and trying not to shriek as a spider ran over it,

"Yes?" Bobby murmured, leaning back against a wall, trying to identify a chair amongst it all,

"Forget Isabelle Caley, I'm '_The Cleaning Woman_'"

... a few hours later ...

"Here, look at this" Bobby called over, holding out a book and pointing to a paragraph. Isabelle looked up at him from amidst the stacks of paper. He wasn't quite sure just how she'd done it but nearly all of the paper was now filed away happily in the cabinets, where it belonged. Along the way they'd discovered a desk, a bed,a large, comfortable chair, a table and two sofas. Isabelle was currently sat at the desk, two towers of paper either side of her that she carefully read over and filed away. Bobby was sat on the glass top of the table a little way away. He watched as she stood up with a groan, her hands going to the small of her back,

"What is it?" She moaned, stretching out,

"Guess" He grinned,

"Oh you haven't?" Disbelief peppered the hope in her voice, "have you?" It was Isabelle who had found that there was a DNA scanning device in the lab, something that Hank had created and built himself, unfortunately they'd had trouble locating the instructions…until now,

"I have" He beamed, holding up the page, "simple, easy to read, easy to use instructions, courtesy of our favourite blue fuzzed doctor" Isabelle beamed,

"Yes!" She took the book offered to her, "I love him, I love him, _I love him_" She chanted, scanning the pages, "marvellous"

"No love for me, the one who found it?" Bobby smirked, she rolled her eyes in reply,

"I've only known you a couple of days, Iceman" She replied. Bobby snorted, grinning as he grabbing her arm,

"Quick Cleaning Woman! To the…er…where are we going now?" The smiles fell away from both their faces,

"I'm going to check on Hank, if he's awake I'll ask if he's made any modifications and what to do if he has" She murmured,

"Cool, I'll wrangle the DVD off Ororo"

"Right"


	13. Chapter 13

Isabelle walked silently along the corridor, the little book tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. She pushed the door of Hanks recovery room open gently, wincing as it creaked a bit. She sighed as she entered the room. She need not have been so cautious, there was a note on the empty bed in Hanks elegant script. 'Kitchen', 

"Good job I know where it is" She smiled, tucking the note into another pocket before turning on her heel. There was…_noise_ coming from the kitchen as she approached it. Laughter and chatter, the sound of many people gathered together. She smiled when she poked her head around the door. Henry, her Henry, was sat, tired looking, on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, a huge beaming grin on his face as he chattered to the people around him, youngsters mainly, students. They all seemed to want to talk to him at the same time. She leant against the doorframe, watching as someone passed him a Twinkie,

"Aaah, I knew I could count on you Daniel" Hank beamed, tearing the wrapper off and stuffing the thing in his mouth whole,

"Great minds think a like" A boy with thick black rimmed glasses grinned back. Laughter bounced around the room,

"We thought you'd be sick of hospital food by now, Doc" Someone else piped up. Isabelle snorted – _Did unlimited Twinkies and mars bars count as hospital food?_ – "so we clubbed together and brought you a box"

"Oh joy" Hank crowed as a box was placed on the table before him, "a veritable crate!" He paused with his hands on it, "I do hope you don't think this is an easy way to gain extra credit" Laughter burst again,

"As if we'd do such a thing Doc" The boy with the rimmed glasses grinned,

"But if you feel it's a bribe we'll be happy to take it back" One of the girls grinned,

"No, no that's fine" Hank said hastily, "I'll just, er, look after them until the exams are finished, ok?"

"You're always saving us from temptation, Dr McCoy" More laughter,

"And you're always forcing Dr McCoy to give in to it" A stern voice said, they turned, en masse, to see Ororo closing the screen door behind her as she entered in from the gardens,

"Not exactly forcing, Miss Monroe" The one called Daniel grinned cheekily, "merely…cajoling" Storm bit back a grin in reply,

"Cajoling temptation, hmm. Hadn't you all better be heading off to your next class?" She said pointedly. There was a general groan and the students started filing out past Isabelle. Hank noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled guiltily, "what are you doing out of bed Hank?" Ororo asked, sitting down beside him,

"Good question" Isabelle murmured as she came into the room. Henry McCoy, PhD, looked down at the ice cream covered spoon in his hand,

"Um…hungry?" He grinned boyishly, like a child wanting to get out of a telling off. Isabelle rolled her eyes, unable to fight away an answering grin,and sat beside him and was promptly fed a spoonful of vanilla ice cream,

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Bobby said in exasperated tones as he walked in, "hey, my ice cream-"

"You ate my last tub" Hank said in self defence, curling an arm around the tub,

"You _traitor_! That's beside the point you-"

"Are they always like this?" Isabelle asked, smiling a little as she watched the two grown men squabble over the ice cream,

"Most of the time" Ororo sighed tiredly,

"-get an extra spoon then, I'm not letting you eat off mine" Hank snapped as they turned back. Bobby stuck his tongue out,

"You let Isabelle" He murmured rebelliously on his way to fetch a spoon,

"Quite but I haven't had your tongue in my mouth before now have I?" Isabelle choked, going red at Hanks unexpected statement. The Doctors grin mirrored Bobbys, "sorry"

"No problem" She replied, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her as Bobby giggled around his spoon after taking an extortionate amount of ice cream from the tub in Hanks arms,

"What did you want to see me for?" Ororo asked patiently,

"Oh. Yeah" The Iceman tucked his spoon behind his ear, "DVD, the Sphinx thing, can we have it?"

"For tests, we've found something that might help considering Cyber couldn't find any prints on it" Isabelle explained a little more eloquently, Ororo raised a questioning eyebrow, "Bobby found Hanks plans for a DNA scanning device" She turned to face the Doctor, "I presume you've actually_built_ it considering we found the instructions?"

"Yes I did. '_We_'? '_We _found the instructions'?" Hank blushed a little,

"Yeah we scaled the paper mountains of your room" Bobby grinned, "The mysterious and friendly _Cleaning Woman_ sorted it all out for you"

"Er...I _did_ mean to clean that up" Hank cleared his throat,

"Oh of _course_ you were" Isabelle smiled, "but no doubt the words you were reallylooking forwere 'thank you oh so much Isabelle for sorting out my papers despite the mould and spiders, let me express my gratitude by telling you if these instructions are correct and kissing you senseless" She smiled, laying the book out on the table, open at the right page. Hank scanned over the book, putting his glasses on, holding the page open with one hand whilst dragging her onto his lap with the other,

"Do you have a pen?" He asked absently,

"Here" Ororo handed over a biro and Hank scribbled and re-sketched pieces, "he's a regular Picasso when he gets going" She smiled at Isabelle's awed expression. Hank finished and handed the pen back, practically throwing the book at Bobby. The Iceman just caught it,

"Hardly Picasso" Hank said depreciatively, "now" The glasses were allocated to his top pocket, "I believe you said something about a kiss?"

"Oh gross!" Bobby crowed, practically falling off his seat, "come on 'Ro, lets get this thing set up" He tugged the white haired woman from the room, "it'll be more fun than watching those two drool over each other!"

"I don't drool!" Hank shouted with his mouth full, both of them grinning at Bobbys last cry,

"_Gross_!"


	14. Chapter 14

The DNA scan had been effective ("Naturally Isabelle" Hank had smiled a little, "where you really expecting one of my inventions to fail?") they'd finally found a small trace and Bobby and Rogue had been sent out to find further traces with the modified scanner attached to the base of the Blackbird. Once she had got over her fear of flying the jet, Rogue was possibly one of the best pilots the X-men had ever had. There was little else for everyone to do other than wait it out. Though the atmosphere in the room where they'd gathered was not exactly tense it still felt…_alert_. Isabelle smiled a little, listening to the others speaking. She was curled up beside Hank on the sofa, their fingers curled together and his arm resting easily over her shoulder. Ororo and Kurt sat opposite, not holding hands but sitting very close together. The mutant called Cyber – Martin Jules – had joined in at some point and even Logan had sat smoking quietly in a nearby chair. Isabelle had listened and laughed to the sounds of past missions, getting angry along with them and sensing the deeply buried pain. Kurt and Martin were having a heated discussion about theology when Hank leaned down and kissed her ear, 

"I've just had a thought, Belle…I've got to get to the lab… I'll be back in a bit" He murmured. She squeezed his hand even as he rose a desperate look in her eyes,

"Please-" _Don't leave me_,

"You'll be fine, you're charming" He smiled, cupping her cheek gently in one hand before looking up and gaining the weather goddesses attention, "Ororo, could you _remind_ Isabelle where the kitchen is? I don't think she's eaten for a while"

"Sure thing, Hank" They watched him exit. Storm sighed, smiling ruefully "He doesn't change much"

"No…isn't it strange that it's not alright for me to not eat but he can go for days without food" Isabelle wrinkled her nose, "Except for Twinkies" She turned to look at Kurt who had chorused that with her, breaking off the debate. He grinned and shrugged expressively,

"I take it you hafe not been here ven he has asked me to re-stock his Twinkie supply?" Isabelle shook her head, unable to stop a smile as the expressive man rolled his eyes, "zer last one vas at three in zer mornink!" He shook his head. Isabelle laughed,

"Come on, lets get you fed, later Cyber…when was the last time you ate?" Ororo asked, leading the way, her hand swinging freely in Kurt's,

"Erm, yesterday morn - no, the night before yesterday morning…we came up and stole someone's takeaway" She pulled a face, "it didn't feel like that long ago" She added, just a little defensively as the two exchanged looks,

"Vat is it you are workink on vis zer Doctor?" Kurt asked, slipping onto one of the high stools that surrounded a vast breakfast bar. Isabelle shrugged, dithering a little between helping Storm and sitting down,

"I'm not really working with him, just assisting. He's trying to find out who the mutant DNA on the DVD we received belongs too…um, can I help out at all?" She asked the white haired woman,

"No, sit" Storm said easily, waving her away, "I'm afraid it's only sandwiches, never got the hang of cooking, is that alright?" On queue Isabelle's stomach growled,

"I guess so" She laughed, sitting beside Kurt, "I don't mean to be rude but…what's it like? Teleporting? Does it hurt?" Kurt beamed, seemingly proud that someone had asked,

"Not at all. Vould you like to try?"

"Don't take her far Kurt, I'm almost done" Storm said over her shoulder,

"Try? Really?" Isabelle slapped a hand to her forehead, "I wish I'd stop saying stupid things" She murmured. Kurt laughed, climbing off the stool and offered her his hand,

"It is a little strange zer first time" He shrugged, "but you get used to it" Storm laughed incredulously behind them as Kurt hugged her,

"Should I keep my eyes opened or closed?" Isabelle asked, blushing,

"I recommend closed the first time, it's a little weird" Ororo said with a little shake of her head. Kurt rolled his eyes,

"You are all…how do zer chiltren say? Ah, you are all _wusses_" He grinned, "close your eyes" She did as she was told and – _Bampf!_ – it had been the strangest, split second feeling…something like all over body de ja vu as she was split into a small cloud of atoms and particles before she felt solid ground under her feet again. She heard Kurt snigger a little as she staggered back, falling flat on her backside as her senses reeled. It was dark, there was grass under her palms. She turned to see the mansion a little way away, Storm watching from the window of the kitchen, smiling and waving. Isabelle waved back dazedly, looking up at Kurt, "good, ja?"

"Ja…er…yeah" He smiled kindly, reaching down to help her up, "um, mind if I walk back?" He laughed at her shaky tone,

"No, I do not mind" He shrugged, glancing up Storm,

"I wouldn't mind walking alone if you want to go back to her. I know you've been away for a while" She smiled, shrugging one shoulder, "I'll walk slow. Give you a few minutes to chat" Kurt blushed as she added, "or other things" The teleporter bowed his head a little in shy thanks,

"Danka" He murmured. Isabelle shuddered, turning her head away at the soft _Bampf_ as he teleported back to the kitchen. She sat down with a sigh, trying to stop her head spinning, letting the lights that wanted to crawl over her skin do what they wanted. She watched the flashing move up and down the length of her arms,

"I hate you" She murmured at the lights without much feeling, they ignored her, shaping themselves around where Hank had last touched her arm. She smiled as his hand print emerged on her skin,

"Pretty" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her, standing up and whirling round faster than she thought she was capable of,

"Wolverine" She murmured, sighing as she tried to still the beat of her heart, willing the lights back to the hiding place of her belly,

"Don't make 'em go" He reached out, poking her hand curiously. The lights raced there of their own accord and he smiled up at her, almost childishly, trailing a finger along her hand and up her wrist,

"I'm not a light display you know" She smiled, unable to stop a laugh at the audacity of the man,

"So, other than act like a light bulb, what else can ya do?" He asked, pulling his hand away, watching as her lights danced over his own palms for a few seconds,

"That" She pointed to the last light before it faded from his skin, "is energy. I can give energy to people when they need it most, it's why the lights tingle" She smiled warily before it fell away, "and…injure people by giving them too much…look I'm sorry I-"

"So you're the human cup of coffee?" He asked. Isabelle laughed, despite herself,

"I suppose so yeah" She lifted her brows and tilted her head a little as they headed towards the house, "just call me Caffeine Girl" The stoic man snorted a little,

"Explains why Hank looked so peppy after bein up for so long…what's your name then, caffeine girl?"

"We've told you. Isabelle" The wolf man rolled his eyes,

"No, what's your _name_?" She frowned and shook her head not understanding. Logan sighed as if put upon, "Logan…Wolverine. McCoy…Beast. Ororo…Storm" There was a slight lift of one eyebrow as he added, "Jane…Tarzan, get it?"

"I'm not an X-man" She replied with a one shouldered shrug. Logan grinned blowing blue smoke into the night air,

"Neither was I"


	15. Chapter 15

There's 'grown up stuff' in this (nothing graphic) and something that I'm not sure can be classified as fluff (no pun intended) but I'm warning you for mush ahead anyway. I don't believe in romance or love...nope...not at all not one drop... 

Chapter Fifteen

Isabelle woke slowly, the morning light filtering through the forest green curtains of Hanks room. She was facing him when she opened her eyes, his arm tight around her waist. Over the past few days he had – according to Bobby and Ororo – slept more than he had in a month. He looked better for it.She lifted her hand and gently traced the contours of his face, the thicker fur on his jaw and the scar that lay beneath the fur of his neck. A huge hand enveloped her own,

"Tickles" Hank rumbled softly, voice heavy and thick with left over sleep. She leant forward and kissed the end of his chin, earning a lazy smile before he tilted his head to capture her mouth with his, "_good_ morning" He murmured when she pulled away, eyes opening a little, she smiled up at him before she felt it fading, her nightmare coming back to her, "what's wrong?" She shifted closer, as close as she possibly could,

"Don't go on this mission" She whispered against his pulse, feeling his fingers tighten around hers,

"It's my job, Isabelle" She felt rather than heard his reply and nodded silently, closing her eyes as he tilted her chin up so he could look at her. Hank sighed a little, his heart aching at the fear he saw on her face, "I'm sorry" Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him,

"So you should be, how dare you be a super hero who saves millions of people lives every day with no concern for your wellbeing" She said dryly, watching him smile ruefully, "you should be thoroughly ashamed" She giggled a little,

"Har har" He murmured against her throat, making her laugh even more as he pulled her on top of him, "let me find another use for that mouth of yours" Hank watched his lovers eyes go wide as the door to his room slid open,

"Yo Hank, Ororo say's to get your arse down to the conference roo – oh _God_!" Bobby spluttered, "I'm scarred for life! I'll give you five" Hank grabbed a pillow before roaring with laughter into it as Bobby made a hasty retreat from the room, closing the door behind him. Isabelle got out of bed, hunting around for her clothes, shaking her head as she heard the noted scientist giggling into her pillow. She threw a jacket at him,

"Come _on_" She giggled, unable to stop it as he sat up and grinned at her, the tears of laughter making tracks down his face,

"You should have seen the look on his face" Hank choked out before collapsing into giggles.

* * *

"- found traces of the mutant DNA in several concentrated spots over the city so we're going to break up into groups" Ororo was saying, already in full leader mode when they arrived in the conference room a few minutes later, "Glad you could join us" Ororo smiled as they took standing positions at the back, blushing and not quite meeting anyone's eyes, "Right so, me and Bobby will take the west sector. Kurt and Rogue, you two are the fastest of our group so you'll be taking the south and south east sectors, alright?"

"Ja"

"No problems"

"Good. No offence meant, Logan, but we don't know if you're still quite…_you_ after the Sphinx attack" Ororo murmured softly, her expression apologetic. Looking angry Logan nodded curtly, "which is why we've paired you off with Hank, you'll be taking the-" Isabelle sat bolt upright as fear danced a merry jig up and down her spine, setting her heart hammering,

"No" She said, surprised at the firmness of her voice, "not a good idea" She sounded shrill. Hank frowned a little, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently,

"Isabelle, I'm the only one strong enough to take Wolverine out if needs must" He murmured softly. She tore away from him, backing away, fear and anger warring for dominance inside her chest – couldn't they see how dangerous this was for him?

"And if he stabs you through the chest again? No one will be there to-" She cut herself off, not wanting to cause a scene.She bit her lower lip, hating that her eyes were filing, before turning and fleeing from the room, embarrassment mixing in with the anger and all consuming fear. She could loose him. She could end up sitting beside his bed again, holding his hand and wondering if he's breathing because he _wants_ too or if he's breathing because the machine in his throat is _forcing _him too. An uncontrolled -all _too_ controlled -Wolverine could do so much more damage. Hideous images flicked through her mind as she ran, blind as to where she was going. What if, what if, what if chanted over and over in her head, I can't loose him. She ran out into the grounds, pushing open the door and all but flung herself into the storm outside, lifting her face against the rain and closing her eyes, trying to gain some control, trying to draw some logic from somewhere that would let her know he'd be alright. She shivered at a crack and boom of thunder, already soaked to the skin, knowing he was stood right behind her even before she felt his hand on her arm, turning her round. She let her head drop, chin on her chest, her forehead pressed against his jacket, as his arms came around her. She clung to him for a long time, face buried in his chest, breathing in his scent, soaking up the warmth and love he offered. He lifted her without a word, pulling her up his chest so her feet dangled a good foot off the floor, arms wrapped around her shoulders and carried her like that back inside, his legs tangling with hers as they bumped his shins. She didn't care. Didn't care as long as _he didn't let go_. She felt tired and tearful and pathetic and embarrassed but he didn't seem to notice, just carried her along as if she weighed nothing, down to his room and sat on the sofa with her curled up tight in his lap. _Maybe if I don't let go, he won't be able to go on the mission_, she thought muzzily. She felt the tickle of fur on her ear, the ghost of his breath,

"I" He said softly, "am not going to die" She merely curled up tighter in Hanks lap, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing the ground would be obliging enough to open up and swallow her whole, "I've got too much to live for" She finally looked up at him and he smiled down at her lovingly. She opened her mouth and he scowled, "don't you dare apologise for your behaviour, Miss Caley" He growled. Her jaw clicked shut and she looked away, hating herself and her childish actions as she blushed – his knuckle lifted her chin, making her look back at him, "I love you" He murmured softly, seriously. Isabelle sighed, hugging rather than clinging. She knew now, how very foolish she'd been. Of course he'd go on the mission, of course he'd protect Wolverine and humanity and whoever else needed him, of course – she had no doubt, it was practically in the job description – he would be hurt but he would _come back to her_…

"I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

They'd set off, early morning, each team dropped off to their destination before Bobby and Ororo took off with the Blackbird by themselves,

"Have ya ever noticed" Logan murmured, voice echoing down the tunnel,shoving an ancient shopping trolley out of his way before wading on through the knee deep sewer-ridden water, "that we get all the scenic spots?" He heard a sigh from the darkness behind him,

"Indubitably, my wolfish friend, obviously the others are that jealous of our natural charm and good looks-" Hank grunted a little, tripping over a rock beneath the water, "-that they seek to sully us with waste" Logan smirked over his shoulder, reaching out to help his friend,

"Steady there doc" He murmured, a smile barely suppressed, "Gettin old?"

"Thank you" The Doctor said dryly, "Any luck in the olfactory department?" Hank asked. Logan gave him a look of pure incredulity,

"Ya wants me t'take a deep breath? In this?" He waved a hand at the sewage surrounding them, "what? Is the air clearer where you're at?"

"Sorry" Hank coughed, his own eyes watering a little from the stench. The intercom crackled,

"Come in Moles" Bobbys voice crackled,

"Moles?" Logan said flatly,

"Come in Moles, this is team Icy Blast"

"Getting you loud and clear Icy Blast, what's the problem?" Hank called back, trying not to laugh at the slowly infuriated Wolverine before him as they trudged through the sludge,

"Change your frequency, Hank" Kurts voice chimed in, "ve've all been tryink to get to you for zer past half hour, ve thought somethink had gone wrong"

"Nice one Elf" Bobbys voice snapped sardonically, "we were trying to keep to code names"

"And we got _Moles_?" Logan asked. There was the sound of muffled laughter from both Kurt and Bobbys coms,

"Thought you'd like that Logan" Rogue called through,

"Mmm" Hank murmured, unable to keep away his own grin, "I'm just glad no one made any reference to the seven dwarves-"

"Hold on bub" Logan called back, crouching a little lower suddenly, "turn that thing off will ya?" He whispered over his shoulder,

"Hank whats-"

"Sorry Bobby" Hank flicked the com off, straining his own ears, watching Wolverine tense slowly,

"Don't make any sudden moves" Logan said lowly, barely moving his lips as he turned round with glacial slowness,

"Why not?" Hank murmured in reply, feeling his heart speed up – he hated not being able to see through the murky water,

"Because there's somethin-" Logan never finished the sentence, pulled under water quicker than humanly possible, not even time for him to draw breath,

"Logan!" Hank dived forward, taking a breath of fetid air before going under. He groped blindly, finding the bottom of the sewer with nothing but debris on it, no hint, no sign that Logan had even been standing there. Hanks lungs screamed at him and he was forced to surface, flicking on the com, "All teams, we need you now something's got Loga-"

"_HWARUGOOOO_!" Hank turned with a low roar at the sound behind him only to see Logan standing and taking another huge breath of air before he started choking,

"Hank? Hank?" Ororos voice crackled over the com. Logan looked up through streaming eyes to see Hank moving towards him,

"What was that?" Hank asked, helping him upright. Logan gasped,

"I dunno but it was strong and- HANK!" This time the Doctor was pulled under and Logan growled, unsheathing his claws before –

"Help me!" A woman, red from head to toe, her hair, even her clothes a bright scarlet was heading towards him, bedraggled and wet through she waded towards him. Logan held out his arms instinctively, claws sheathed, catching her as she stumbled, "oh thank God you're here" She said breathily, clinging to him. She gazed up at him with hooded eyes, an odd scent on her breath. Logan opened his mouth to ask who the hell she was and what was going on but he never got a chance to speak. She fastened her mouth over his and…a bitter tasting liquid flowed from her into him and suddenly Logan didn't care about anything, not even the sneering voice that was the last thing he heard before everything went black, "Males. Why do they always fall for the damsel in distress thing?"

* * *

A/N - do you guys have _any _idea how hard it is to spell the noise you make when you take a deep breath? I think 'hwarugooo' was a pretty good guess.


	17. Chapter 17

Isabelle waited on the steps of the Mansion, eyes intent on the basketball court. She hadn't moved since they'd left - 

_"In the words of Arnold Schwartznegger, we'll be back" Hank had smiled down at her, running a soft hand over her cheek,_

_"In the words of Mothers, Wives and Girlfriends everywhere, you'd better be or there will be hell to pay" She had smiled up at him as he had laughed, pushing her nerves aside,_

_"Don't worry" He had murmured, "it's pretty much routine" And then he had leant down to kiss her before climbing inside the Blackbird with the rest of them_ -

Don't worry, he'd said. She'd only stopped chewing her lower lip when it had started bleeding - Isabelle jumped a little as the court started to rumble and slide away beneath the grass, rising to her feet and ignoring the wince she made as various parts of her body made themselves heard that they didn't like sitting on cold stone steps for hours at a time. She watched as the Blackbird settled slowly into the hanger before moving to run down to the hanger bay. She watched Ororo, Kurt, Rogue and Bobby pile out, avoiding her gaze and looking haggard. Her heart caught in her chest, skipping a beat as Ororo glanced across at her with sad, tired eyes,

"Isabelle, I…" Storm trailed off as the blonde woman nodded, trying to steady the hammering of her heart,

"Do you at least _know_ where he is?" Isabelle tried to keep the accusatory tone from her voice but the others still winced a little,

"No" Bobby murmured as the others walked away, "Both he and Wolverine were…taken"

"Wolverine too?" Isabelle clenched her hands into fists in an attempt at keeping her emotions in check. If Wolverine was there Hank could be dead now...or dieing. Bobby nodded, looking miserable. She reached out and patted his shoulder, "you know what we need?" She asked, the small voice of panic in the back of her head slowly getting louder even as Bobby looked up at her questioningly, "ice cream" The panic swelled, "and maybe some alcohol"

* * *

"I must say, you're taking this very well" Bobby mumbled around a mouthful as she squirted more cream into his bowl,

"He'll come back to me" She replied as evenly as she could, "pass me those…yeah thanks" She murmured as he handed over the chocolate sprinkles,

"Don't want to bum your high or anything" Bobby slurred as he found the glace cherries beneath a stack of empty beer cans, "but what if he can't?"

"He will" She said almost serenely, watching him tip half of the cherries into her bowl before weaving back to tip the rest in his own. She re-filled their glasses,

"But what if he can't?" He persisted. He watched the four, solemn looking Isabelle Caley's opposite him for a long moment as she thought,

"I'll fetch him myself" She replied, "I've got a shellfish streak a mile long"

"Shellfish?" Bobby frowned,

"Selflish…felsish" She frowned, digging a spoon into the monstrosity of a sundae she had created, "_selfish_. A _selfish_ streak and he's mine" There was a pause as they both ate and drank silently, each alone with sad thoughts. Isabelle looked up at the sound of Bobby taking a deep, deep breath,

"We should go and fetch them" He said, eyelids half shut. The Isabelle's in front of him raised their eyebrows,

"We're drunk off the planet" They chorused,

"I don't think I'd suggest it if I was sober"

"I can't fly the Blackbird"

"I can"

"It's not a good idea"

"And you think sending McCoy off with the man who stabbed him through the chest was?" Bobby knew it was a low shot almost as it left his mouth, "Sorry, I-" The four Isabelles slowly became one as he focused,

"No…you're right. I can't fight I just…flail but I'm not really in the mood to care...I just know Hank's in trouble" She stared at the ice cream before downing the last of her beer, "so, you said you can fly the Blackbird?"


	18. Chapter 18

There was blood at the corner of his mouth when he woke, sticky and old, gluing the corner shut. He explored it with his tongue, eyes still shut, until he could let his mouth fall open. His hands were chained above his head and his feet weighted down with something but he felt so relaxed. It was too much of an effort trying to open his eyes, just better to…hang there, no matter that his muscles ached, screamed in fact – especially the ones at his shoulders and there was something warm and sticky – _more blood no doubt, pesky stuff_ – running down his right side. No matter…Logan sighed heavily, dreamily, 

"This one's coming round, Morph, wanna top up the dose or let him wake up a bit?" A voice, one that would normally be grating on his nerves no doubt in usual circumstances…it was so _irritating_. A hand slid over his cheek, stroking it casually before his chin was lifted,

"Good morning, Wolverine" Now this voice on the other hand, would never get on his nerves. It was music and laughter and sunlight all rolled into one. It promised Nirvana. With a gargantuan effort he forced his eyes open to see the woman before him. There were little blue and red lights flashing in the air…he went cross eyed trying to watch them and laughed at himself. The woman before him smiled a little in reply, just an upturn corner of her mouth. She was red, bright, scarlet red. Red hair, red mouth, red eyes, red tail, red skin, red, red, red. Logan smiled back, laughing again and not really knowing why, some tiny part of his mind trying to get his attention…Red means poison, she looks like a devil…

"You can't give him any more! It'll kill him!" Familiar voice, it brought blue to mind…blue…Hank McCoy, the doctor. _Can't give what? Who cares? Look at the lights, they're so pretty…_

"I thought you'd knocked him out?" The red woman murmured, still smiling, never once taking her eyes away from Logans,

"He came round, duh" There was a dull clang and a groan, "problem solved. Sphinx want's him moved anyway"

"So how about it Wolverine? Want some more?" The red woman purred, Logan laughed,

"No" A new voice said firmly. The red woman looked away. This was a _bad thing_ in Logans fogged mind but he wasn't sure he cared, "I want them unharmed…as much as possible" Another woman approached, cloaked and cowled, the only thing visible two glowing red eyes. _The Sphinx_, Wolverines mind screamed at him but he just couldn't be bothered to unleash his claws, "Morphine overdose is not a fitting death for someone like the Wolverine"

"But-"

"Think of something else, some other way to keep him out. I don't want him killed, he may prove useful later on" The hood turned to face the scarlet woman, "it's always useful to have spare tools lying around, Morphia, you never know when you'll need them" The scarlet woman nodded silently, looking sulky and the hooded one went away. Logan barely registered any of it, the little lights were making rude shapes in the air now and he could hear himself laughing,

"He'll wake up an addict, you know" The irritating voice that belonged to someone he couldn't see said. The scarlet woman turned back, her hand still warm on Logans face,

"One last dose won't hurt him...everyone's an addict, Lev" She smiled at Logan as she drifted closer, red means poison! "They just don't know it yet"

* * *

A/N --- And yeah, I know opium poppies (where Morphine itself – eventually - comes from) are white but…just…red! I wonder what Logan would really be like spaced out on Morphine… 


	19. Chapter 19

Just a tiny fill-in chapter to let ya'll ken what the good guys are doing ;)

* * *

The wing of the Blackbird clipping the west corner of Xaviers School for gifted children had surprisingly rapid sobering effect. They were currently flying over the city of New York, low level so they could get a better look, Bobby hunting around for the switch that would activate the DNA device so they could locate Hank and Logans last positions. Isabelle was sat in the co-pilots chair beside him, the knuckles on her hands white as she gripped the arms,

"Bobby there's a building coming up" She murmured softly, watching the building approach, "Bobby, building" It loomed closer still, she could see the whites of peoples eyes, "BOBBYYYYYYYYYY" She screamed as the Blackbird suddenly headed for the sky, nothing but blue filling the screen before them. Isabelle hit him as he laughed,

"Sorry" He giggled, "you should have seen the look on your face – ah, found it" He switched the scanner on and a version of the city appeared on a round screen on the console, everything picked out in green. Isabelle hunched over it, wondering how it would tell them where the DNA was,

"This is insane" She murmured, chewing her lower lip,

"Why?" Bobby asked, circling round in an ever tighter spiral,

"One X-man and one…_secretary_?" She asked without looking up,

"Oh ye of little faith" Bobby smiled, pushing aside his own nervousness, "come on, haven't you ever read any comics? The universe loves it when the odds are stacked against the good guys because then the good guys always win"

"You do realise what you said made very little sense?" She murmured, "try going back to wider circles before we start getting dizzy" Bobby heaved on the controls, sending the jet to the outer regions of the city,

"Did it make you feel better? What I said?" There was a pause from the chair beside him before -

"Surprisingly yes"


	20. Chapter 20

Hank groaned as he came too, the throbbing in the side of his face steadily getting worse and worse as he regained consciousness. That little…_thing _had hit him with a…another _thing_ again. Hank snorted in amusement at himself, _way to classify unidentified beings McCoy_ – 

"Ah, Good Morning Doctor" A voice, vaguely familiar said softly in front of him. Hank lifted his chin from his chest, eyes slitting open only just, "How do you feel?" He raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to give the pathetic question an answer. There was a laugh from inside the hood and the red eyes curved a little, smiling, "I apologise for my lack of intellect. How rude of me" She, for Hank could smell her, replied, sitting on the edge of what looked like a desk, "I also apologise for Leviathans treatment of you. I did order him to be careful but he's…exuberant"

"He's cruel" Hank growled back, "and so are you" There was a pause as she tilted her head, "why are you keeping us here?"

"Because I need you out of the way for a while" She replied softly, "and you are adequate bait…the fact that I have the Wolverine here too is comforting"

"To whom?"

"Me" She laughed a little before there was a heavy sigh, "why couldn't you just leave it alone?" She asked, "you had to come and investigate didn't you? Noble deeds in your own minds indeed but you should have stayed away. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"But you had Wolverine stab me through the chest?" Hank asked, glaring, all the while tugging at the chains that held him, looking for some week like. The woman before him sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably, long legs folding up and onto the table until she was sat cross legged,

"That was a mistake made outside of my hands" Hank frowned, trying to figure the words out through the dull throb of agony in his face,

"Then you were not the one controlling Wolverine?" He asked,

"No, one of my cohorts was at the time" Hank swore inwardly, this woman was clever; she wasn't going to tell him whether or not Logan was still being controlled,

"How many cohorts do you have?" He wondered vaguely how many questions he was going to get away with asking, she seemed…strangely indifferent to his questions. Her head tilted a different way,

"Enough for my purposes" Ah, he'd gone too far then, "but we could use a good doctor" She added after a moment,

"Ah, the routine 'offering-me-a-place-within-your-band-of-merry-morons'" He quipped,

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed" The wiry answer came back, "then you and your companion shall be looked after. You have nothing to fear from _me_" Hank frowned at the strange spin she had put on the word,

"Why? Why aren't we dead yet?" He asked bluntly. The glowing red eyes narrowed a little,

"_The quality of mercy is not strained, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath. It is twice blessed - It blesseth him that gives, and him that takes_"

"You believe in mercy or you just think it's an appropriate quote?" Hank asked, the Sphinx laughed, standing before him,

"I believe that mercy, compassion and honour between mutants is the way forward, Dr McCoy…don't you?"

"If I was to agree to be your Doctor would you let me see your face?" He knew he'd struck the right cord when she took a few steps back, gloved hands flying to the material of the hood – a door opened somewhere nearby,

"Terribly sorry to bother you, old girl, but there's a jet coming in hard on our heels doncha know" Hank looked over at the man that called into the room, pale skinned with razors of what looked like rock protruding at odd angles up the length of his arms and splitting the centre of his skull, "Scanner and Sonar think it might be the X-men back for round two, wot?"

"Tell them I'm on my way, Avalanche" Sphinx said without looking away,

"Right-oh" The door closed again,

"It's not nice to play mind games, McCoy" She snapped, eyes still narrowed,

"Then let us go and prove me wrong" He attempted a shrug, the chains rattled. She stared at him a moment, tugging the material tighter around her head,

"According to Shakespeare, a person who takes the mercy offered to them is blessed by God…what William fails to acknowledge is that mercy, like patience has its limits"


	21. Chapter 22

"According to the scanner…we should be right on top of them" Isabelle frowned, tapping the glass of the scanner just in case it wasn't working right, "that can't be right…" They'd circled further outside the city – Isabelle suspected that it had been an accident – and found a spotted trail of the mutant DNA that eventually turned into a bright red line of light that led all the way to…_here_. She frowned, looking out at the huge flat expanse of grey stone, as the Blackbird landed, bouncing a little, "you know you said you can fly the Blackbird?" She murmured as he released the gantry hatch, 

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you mean? Do you have a licence or whatever?" She asked as they staggered out into the light, blinking as their eyes adjusted,

"You're asking this _after_ I flew you round New York city?" He quipped back, blushing a little,

"Sorry Bobby. Thanks for driving, flying, whatever" She said a little absently, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, "right here…he's supposed to be right here" She murmured. Bobby pulled a face looking around and wondering if the scanning device had been faulty,

"There's nothing here" He said softly, looking around at the trees that surrounded the flat stone area, drawing close to the other person as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end,

"Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" She asked quietly looking up, narrowing her eyes at the trees as she felt Bobby backing into her, the two of them back to back,

"Logan always said to trust your instincts" Bobby murmured softly,

"Says" She corrected absently,

"What?"

"You were using the past tense, as if Wolverine is dead. He's not" Bobby was slightly frightened of how sure she sounded but he was also very comforted by it. Hope was a wonderful thing. There was almost no doubt that what she said was true, "neither is Hank"

"_You_ might be though" They turned to face twins. Black haired and blue eyed they smiled, "if you don't leave now"

"Sphinx doesn't want to hurt you" One of them said,

"None of us do" The other added,

"But we're under orders to take you out"

"If you don't get out"

"We came for our friends" Isabelle said, wincing inwardly as she realised that she sounded at least six years old,

"You can't have them back yet" One of the twins said,

"Sphinx hasn't finished playing with them yet" The other said and they grinned in unison,

"Anyone ever tell you guys you're kinda creepy?" Bobby asked and, despite the situation, Isabelle smirked at him. The twins scowled,

"Now, Scan?" One asked,

"Now, Sonar" They joined hands and there was a deep, resonant pulse, the trees around them in the clearing leant back as Bobby and Isabelle were knocked off their feet. Isabelle stared up at the sky, not even able to breathe, as a second wave of…sound passed over them both. It felt like a huge wave rolling over them, pressing them, crushing them against the rock. She managed to turn her head in time to see Bobby become the Iceman, sliding away and into the forest as the next wave swept over them,

"Blast" The one called Sonar muttered, "I'll find him, you keep this one here"

"You got it bro" The two walked forward, both of them pausing beside her. Isabelle gasped, trying to draw breath. One of them nudged her with his boot as if she was an interesting rock,

"You're not an X-man"

"No. But I am" There was a soft _Bampf_ and one of the twins disappeared,

"What-" _Bampf_ – the other twin was gone and suddenly Isabelle could breathe again,

"Are you alright?" Ororo knelt beside her, helping her to sit up,

"I'm f-fine. Where's Bobby? What are you guys doing here?" She coughed, eyes watering a little as she watched Rogue and Kurt walk back into the clearing, Bobby right behind them, he grinned a little warily as he approached,

"Sorry to slide out on you like that" He said bashfully,

"No problems" She replied, too busy being glad that she could breathe again to be angry,

"We found that the DNA traces lead here, collecting here but we can't find…anything" Bobby explained with a frown, "what happened to dumb and dumber? The twins?"

"Kurt bampfed them out" Isabelle said with a grin that Kurt echoed,

"I could only take zem so far, I didn't vant to get lost" He replied bashfully. Isabelle didn't miss the warm smile that Ororo gave him,

"Any idea what the heck is going on?" Bobby asked, "I was thinking it might be an illusion and Wolverine and Hank really are here but we can't see them" Ororo looked impressed,

"Good thinking but no. There's an underground cavern located about a mile beneath us, the DNA scanner couldn't tell you that but this can - something you forgot to take with you" The pair looked shamefaced as she pulled up the device that had been hooked onto her belt, "according to this there should be an entrance to the cavern, right over…there" They all turned to the direction her finger pointed,

"It's a rock"

"Nicely pointed out Rogue. Kurt do you think you could-"

"Nien. It's too big" He frowned at the rock,

"Bobby" Isabelle said quietly, "could you freeze it?"

"I'm not sure there's enough water particles in it but I could give it a try if you like. Why? I don't think we could slide it around much if that's what you mean" He asked, already moving towards the boulder,

"Hank said my lights are a form of energy. Presumably…I might be able to…do something useful" She blushed under the scrutiny of their combined gazes. Rogue smiled kindly and nodded. Bobby put both hands against the rock, something which towered over him and closed his eyes. The others watched as it turned slick and white with glacial slowness. Bobby staggered back eventually, exhausted from having to pull water particles from the air and into the solid rock for him to freeze, Rogue catching him as Isabelle stepped forward, the lights tingling down her arms,

"Come on" She murmured as the light collected in her hands, making them glow a soft gold, "come on" It felt like someone had poured too much water into her hands and still the lights came – _for Hank_, "come _on_!" There was a split second where she watched the light flee from her hands and into the solid ice of the rock before there was a blast and the ice shattered,

"Oh _cool_!" Bobby crowed as shards of ice rock rained down. Isabelle grinned, a little light headed, before turning back to the blast sight and into the mouth of a huge yawning cavern. The sides were smooth as were the steps that lead down, Isabelle started forward only to be drawn short by Ororo's hand on her arm,

"We need to remain cautious, Isabelle, let us go first" Storm looked back over her shoulder, "Everyone remember, whatever else may be down there, there's probably something that was strong enough to move that rock into place…keep your eyes open"


	22. Chapter 21

"Ah. Thus the cavalry arrives" Sphinx smiled down at the security readings, "The whole gang is here, how lovely" She laughed a little, "I wonder who they left in charge…Morphia, would you find that out next time you visit Xaviers please?"

"No problem boss" The scarlet skinned woman murmured before turning back to her sentry over Hank and Logan though her scarlet eyes remained more or less fixed on the Wolverine as he slowly started to come around, "I think he'll be awake in time for the party"

"You do know that Logans metabolic system is faster than any one else's?" Hank asked softly, trying to do calculations through the small dose of morphine he'd been forced to take,

"Your point, Doctor?" Morphia asked slowly, one leg dangling from the rock she was sitting on, the other knee drawn up to her chest. She glanced over at the small underground lake that lay behind them as the water rippled, seemingly of its own accord,

"He won't wake up an addict" He lifted his chin, "it'll have worked its way through his system with no…lingering effects" Morphia narrowed her eyes at him,

"You're lying" She said softly, "Morphine effects everybody"

"Why would I lie? What have I to gain?" He countered honestly, she shrugged, looking slightly bored,

"You're the bad guys and that's what you do" She replied. Hank felt his jaw drop,

"We're the bad guys?" He asked, feeling his IQ drop a few points,

"Duh"

"We're not the ones on the brink of committing mass genocide" He snapped,

"Sometimes bad things need to be done in order for the good things to go on" Morphia said, as if reading it from a book,

"Ah, the battle-cry of tyrants and murderers throughout history…you know Hitler said much the same thing a few years ago" He said, feeling his mind clearing,

"I don't want a history lecture, thanks Doc" She rolled her eyes but Hank could see how uncomfortable she looked, he opened his mouth to say that she might actually learn something from the past when there was a dull boom that drew everyone's attention to the mouth of the cavern. Hank couldn't keep away a grin as there was a soft Bampf and Kurt appeared behind Morphia. She turned to look at him and he grinned,

"Hallo - oof" The pair went flying as Morphia launched herself at him, latching on with teeth and fingers and tail. Another soft Bampf and the pair disappeared,

"They're here" Sphinx said a little tiredly, "can we please try to be a little diplomatic about this please?" A bolt of lightening snapped from the caverns mouth and the X-men appeared, "WAIT!" Sphinx shouted, her voice echoing through the cavern, standing on the boulder that Morphia had previously occupied, "Please!"

"Are you going to surrender?" Ororo asked, eyes still white as she kept a tight grip on her powers – Kurt and Morphia were still Bampfing overhead, bouncing off one wall then another –

"No but I do wish to speak to you, X-men" Sphinx replied calmly, ignoring the aerial combat above their heads,

"We'll give you five minutes" Bobby called out, glaring as the twins pushed passed them roughly, entering into the cavern and taking up stations on the far wall,

"I am grateful" The hood bowed a little in thanks, "X-men…what are you fighting for?" She frowned,

"To stop you from killing loads of innocent people?" Rogue called up,

"Innocent? Innocent people? I am afraid, dear child, that there is no such thing anymore. People, mutant and human alike, are merely ignorant. They know poverty occurs, they know they are damaging their planet and they know that other people suffer. But do they do anything about it? No. They turn their face aside from the beggar on the street, they continue using their cars and they ignore the charity organisations thinking 'it doesn't matter, I'm only one person…what damage can I do?'" The Sphinx wrinkled her nose, "no doubt this lax mentality will continue after the homo sapiens have been put down but with hope, the new mutant order will enforce laws that will put an end to it. Assist thy brother, love thy neighbour-" Behind her Hank was trying to remain as quiet as possible. Over the course of her speech, he'd managed to wriggle one of his hands free from the chains that held him. He knew he'd never be able to get rid of his own chains in time but he could see the catch that would undo Logans. The Wolverine raised his head as a familiar scent became stronger, he opened his eyes to see a blue blur heading towards him, blinking a few times he focused enough that he could see it was a hand. He glanced across at the owner of the hand, Hank grinned and mouthed the words -

"Welcome back" As he fumbled with the chains, wishing he had his glasses with him. Logan grinned, seeing the Sphinx standing before them and the rest of the X-men spread out in the mouth of the cavern. Bobby, Ororo, Rogue – Bampf – Kurt and…

"Isabelle" He let the whisper out before he even thought about it. Hanks hand stilled as he looked across the length of the cave,

"What?" Hanks heart fell as he spotted his lover, "oh no" She wasn't trained, she wasn't even wearing one of the protective X-man suits. He hurried with the chains as quickly as he could,

"And what of the children, Sphinx?" Ororo called forward, sickened by what she had heard,

"Better they die now than be poisoned by society" The Sphinx called back,

"You're insane" Rogue shouted up. The woman in the cloak sighed,

"So you've been brainwashed to such an extent by Xavier that you can't see the folly of your own actions?" She looked around the defiant little group, "so be it" Logan snarled, breaking free of the last of the chains,

"Times up bub" He reached out, taking hold of a handful of the dark hood, only to feel a slender hand on his wrist before he was thrown over her shoulder and slammed into the floor,

"Not yet" She enunciated sharply, unsheathing claws three inches long as Wolverine rose shakily to his feet, slashing Hanks chains as he did so,

"Much obliged" Hank murmured, dropping down and ignoring the tingling pain in his arms and legs as the blood rushed back. He darted forward, heading towards the main body of the X-men, but was brought short by an all too familiar tentacle around his ankle. He turned to see Leviathan rise slowly out of the small lake, a mass of pinkish tentacles with a human shaped body at the centre,

"Hello Beast" The thing bubbled and hissed, "I remember the taste of your blood"

"Run everyone! I won't have you hurt!" The Sphinx cried out as she was slammed into a nearby wall,

"No chance, pack leader, we're not leaving you here!" One of the twins cried out, already battling with Rogue and Ororo. Isabelle paused, no idea what to do and taken aback by the loyalty of the other side. She'd been shoved roughly out of the way, staggering almost into the little lake at the side – what do I do?

"Don't let the red one kiss you!" Wolverine snarled as the Sphinx slashed his face open in retaliation, attempting to run before she was tackled,

"Um, I wasn't going to – whoa!" Isabelle ducked as a red and blue ball of smoke and fury passed over her head, the smell of brimstone thick in the air,

"Lassen Sie mich gehen!" She could pick out Kurts snarling face as he bampfed irregularly, tiredly, but the bright scarlet woman wrapped around him was not letting him go, despite his struggles, "Ich hasse es wenn sie nicht gehen lassen!" Isabelle straightened out in time to see Hank fling Leviathan from him with a roar, the creature taking chunks of blue fur and flesh with him as he sailed into the opposite wall with a sickening splat. Hank snarled as the twins – Scanner and Sonar – ran towards him,

"Two against one is hardly fair" Isabelle heard herself say it as she started to run towards them, her mind a blank as to what she planned to do. She grunted, all the air expelled from her lungs, as someone tackled her around the waist, sending her crashing to the ground,

"Terribly sorry" She looked up in time to see Avalanche raise a fist, "one hates to strike a lady but when needs must" Isabelle's head cracked back against the floor, her vision blurring as pain exploded under her right eye, blood poured from the fresh, jagged cut – the rocks in his hand stupid she thought muzzily. The mutant above her drew his fist back again this time Isabelle reached up and wrapped both hands around it, forcing the lights under her skin into his. Avalanche's eyes rolled back and he slid off her, going stiff as convulsions overtook him. Isabelle stood up, brushing herself off and growling as her right eye was slowly forced shut from the swelling,

"Right then" She ran towards Hank who was raging once again in the grip of the Leviathan, ink black and dark red blood intermingled as he fought off the millions of tentacles that encased him. She watched, clambering over the debris of the cave, as he bit off three of the tentacles in one easy movement whilst snapping three others from the roots with his bare hands. Leviathan…laughed as other tentacles sprouted instantly, wiggling back around the doctor and squeezing. Hank choked, teeth stained black with foul tasting blood as the air was slowly crushed from him, he felt one of his ribs give under the enormous pressure and roared – think McCoy, think!

"Die" Leviathan chuckled, squeezing a little harder. There was something oddly satisfying about the shift and sickly crack of bones beneath his grip,

"No!" Isabelle leapt, all but climbing on the strong tentacles to get to the central…mass. Leviathan turned to see the woman clad in jeans and t-shirt jump on him, arms wrapped around his head and she glowed. Hank gasped, falling to his knees as Leviathan suddenly went limp. He looked up in time to see Isabelle get hit in the stomach with one of the powerful tentacles, sending her limp form flying across the room, Avalanche – now partially recovered – sending a hail of stone to cover her over. Hank snarled and dragged himself to his feet, sliding on the slippery Leviathan beneath him before crawling over the rocks. Kurt had taken care of Morphia, landing a solid kick beneath her chin and snapping her head back, catching her before she hit the floor with a few well timed bampf's. To Hanks left Ororo and Bobby were finishing off the twins slowly but unstoppably and somewhere behind him he could hear Logan battling the Sphinx, the two of them raging and snarling back and forth. Hank crawled forward, growling all the while at the sharp sting of his slow healing factor getting to work on his broken ribs. He sat heavily at the foot of the pile of stones, having to remind himself to be gentle as he started to dig her out, she might be able to feel the rough slide of the stones. His heart pounded in his ears as fear slowly started to creep up his spine as he dug down…and down…and down. Please, oh please…he was starting to get frantic when the whole thing shifted and she sat up with a gasp, coughing and choking on the dust. He reached out and lifted her gently, grunting at the pull/push/pain in his chest, watching as she kicked her legs free and collapsed beside him, both of them panting and hurting. She reached out to him first, gently trailing a hand over him, checking he was alright. He turned his head and their eyes met, "Alright?" She rasped, clearing her throat with a frown, "are you alright?"

"Hank! Isabelle!" Bobby skidded to a halt beside them, almost sliding into the wall, "you guys ok?"

"As ever Bobby you have a marvellous talent for stating the under obvious" Hank sighed, wincing a little as he sat up, scooping Isabelle easily into his arms, "what's happening?" He asked as he stood, telling his heart to calm down as Isabelle's arms snaked up around his neck – now is not the time,

"Well Sphinxter has vanished into thin air and Logans-"

"AURGH!"

"Walking up and down and swearing" Bobby smiled ruefully, "Ororo and Kurt are busy loading the bad guys into the holding pen in the Blackbird" He sniffed and wrinkled his nose, "personally I think we should leave Leviathan here, don't want that fish smell stinking up the place"

"Where's Rogue?"

"In the Blackbird, getting the engines fired up" Bobby's grin turned a little wobbly, "she's so cool" He added dreamily,

"The jet or Rogue?" Hank asked dryly, heading towards the stairway,

"Ha ha, Furball" Bobby blushed, "no really, stop, my sides have split" He grumbled, glancing away and frowning as he glanced back, "Isabelle? Are you alright?" She smiled at him from the warm, blue cocoon of Hanks arms, "you look, er, a bit pale" He said, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to also tell her that she was also covered in dust, dirt and blood,

"I'm fine" She grinned, snuggling deeper, hearing Hanks heartbeat speed up a little beside her ear, "I'm more than fine" She purred,

"You smell ill" Hank replied, frowning in worry and looking down at her as the jets steps opened for them,

"You really know how to make a girl feel special" She grumbled into his chest, voice muffled by his fur. He laughed a little, setting her down though his arm was still around her waist. The others started filing in,

"Can you take your own weight?" He asked,

"No" She gasped as she tried, pain flaring beneath her ribs, his arm tightened a little, holding her up,

"I don't like this" Hank frowned, looking down at her, "something's wrong. Come on" He half carried her to the small medical bay at the back of the Blackbird, usually used for emergencies,

"Can I come?" Bobby called back,

"If you promise to be helpful and keep out of the way" Hank half smiled down at Isabelle, winking,

"Hey!" Bobby griped, tagging along,

"Bobby? Can I ask you something?" Isabelle bit back a cry of pain as she was lifted carefully onto the specially made bed. Bobby loomed over her as a strap was tightened over her waist, just in case the Blackbird had to make any sudden moves that might jolt her,

"Sure, shoot" He replied, shooting a grumpy look at the Doctor as he ran a diagnostic scanner over the woman,

"Do you ever get brain freeze?" Everyone paused, turning to look at her, "you know? When you eat too much ice cream too quickly?" She murmured by way of explanation, hands fisting in the sheet that covered her,

"Good question" Hank murmured beside her, smiling a little as he fiddled with a machine that she didn't recognise, "is this one of your things-to-say-when-your-nervous questions?" Isabelle blushed, closing her eyes,

"Might be – oh damn" She swore as the jolt of the Blackbird taking off jarred her, eyes filling with tears from the pain, "I was j-just wondering" She hissed between clenched teeth. Logan rolled his eyes, moving his cigar to the other side of his mouth as he flicked switches on the Blackbirds control panel,

"She ain't ready for this flight"

"She's as comfortable as we can make her" Ororo countered gently, "Hank will make sure she's alright" She looked across at him sternly, "there's no other way to get her back"

"What the hell were they doing out here anyway?" Logan turned to look over his shoulder at them,

"We came to find you" Bobby snapped back as he strapped himself in, having been told to go,

"Smart move Bub" Logan replied turning away and looking disgusted,

"It's nice when someone has faith in other people" Isabelle muttered lightly, feeling sick and…weird. It felt as if she was floating away, she could hear herself speaking but couldn't do anything to stop it, "does my hair look alright? I spent hours fixing it before we-" Hank tool hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, wanting more than ever to take her in his arms,

"You're going to be just fine, Isabelle" He smiled at her. Reaching across to stroked her hair gently, "you're beautiful"

"Oh please" Logan murmured up front, "ow!" He caught the rosary that Kurt had thrown at him as it bounced off his head. Laughter dispelled some of the tension,

"One big multi-talented family" Bobby giggled, taking Rogues hand in his own, "family also implies food fights and pillow bashing"

"Hank…" Isabelle breathed, looking up at the man she loved. He looked down at her, still grinning from Bobbys last comment, it faded rapidly into concern as she reached for him blindly,

"Isabelle?" He asked, placing a finger against her pulse, it fluttered too rapidly against his skin,

"Hank" She frowned, finding it suddenly very hard to breath, the world going black on the edges of her vision, "something's wrong…" Hank watched as her eyes started to roll back, a thin stream of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Panic gripped his heart and made him bellow,

"Bobby! I need your help! She's bleeding internally, why didn't the diagnostics machine pick it up? Stay awake for me, Isabelle! Stay awake!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Hank sighed heavily, crouching low enough that the back of his knuckles kissed the crisp snow that covered the small patch of ground that had been allocated to the X-man memorials. He was thinking about what to say. He'd run out of things to say about his work and it'd been so long since he'd been on a mission, they hadn't let him go on one since…he stared at the little headstone before him with a deep frown, inspiration struck as he noticed the ice patterns on the stone, Bobby had been there before then, frost didn't swirl like that naturally, 

"I nearly forgot to mention, I was told to tell you Rogue and Bobby have _finally_ found a way to touch each other, without my help at all. Young Robert has turned into quite the blossoming genius but you always suspected that didn't you?" He murmured softly, smiling a little as he re-arranging the bunch of flowers carefully, bringing the white roses to the forefront, "As you can imagine they're drooling over each other all over the place, it seems I can't go anywhere without seeing teenagers latched onto each others faces…" His eyes went a little misty for a moment, "I wish you could be here. There's so much _life _around the place. The school's practically heaving with youth, Ororo's talking about starting a fund so we can build a second school…we're just starting to discuss where to build it" He stood up, hands in his pockets, "I like the idea of building one in Texas, I'll remain here of course…we couldn't leave you alone now could we?" Another pause, another heavy, shuddering sigh, "I miss you" A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and he looked into Kurts solemn expression,

"Ve _all_ do" He said softly, smiling a little. Hank returned the smile half heartedly, "it is not good to be so melancholy, my friend" He nodded respectfully at the gravestone before they both turned away,

"I know but it's hard sometimes…when it's cold and grey" Hank replied, looking up at Xaviers as they crunched through the snow,

"Ja but…on zer bright side, it is only vhen it is cold zat zer girls make cookies" Hank couldn't help grinning back at the genuine delight on Kurts face,

"Is that what they're doing?" He asked as they switched track to head towards the kitchen,

"Ja. Ororo is tryink to teach Rogue how to make chocolate chip cookies" Kurt pulled a face, "I am thinkink it might be a good idea to avoid Rogue for a while" Hank laughed, pushing the melancholy from his soul – no point in getting morbid about the past, Henry, what's done is done and you couldn't have prevented it – as he opened the screen door, kicking snow from his boots as Kurt moved past,

"Hey guys, wanna try a cookie?" Rogue asked, offering a plate. Kurt backed into Hank, both of them bumping against the door,

"Er, entschuldigungen, Rogue, I am not hungry. Hank told me he vas though" Kurt grinned, dodging to one side – _and pocketing three of Ororo's famous cherry cookies too!_ Hank noticed with a scowl,

"Thank you Rogue" The Doctor swallowed, picking up one of the still warm cookies and taking a hesitant bite, ignoring Kurt sniggering at him from the other side of the room, "not bad, Rogue…actually, not bad at all" He said, raising his eyebrows,

"Don't sound so surprised" Rogue said, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, "ya'll should have more faith"

"I'll borrow some of Kurts next time" Hank quipped back lightly as the blue elfin like creature grinned at him. Sighing as he moved over to the sofa, putting his feet up as the snow started falling again, listening to the not-quite-beneath-his-hearing conversation behind him,

"Is he alright?" Rogue murmured,

"I don't know" The scrape of Kurts chair was a sign that the three behind him had moved closer together, "he vas out by zer memorial vhen I found him"

"Again?" Ororo asked,

"I think zer…news he vas given a vhile ago shook him up a little. Maybe it gave him a sense of his own mortality?"

"Shook him up?" Rogue asked incredulously, "I'd have thought it'd make him happy"

"That kind of news effects different people in different ways, Rogue" Ororo again, voice stern. Even with his back turned Hank could tell she was frowning a little, "after all he's been through…"

"Poor guy" Rogue murmured sympathetically,

"I hope he snaps out of it soon…he's needed" Kurt replied. Hank felt a sudden swell of shame and turned round to apologise for his gloomy behaviour,

"Hey y'all!" Bobby called as he slowly walked in, "we need a hand here" Hank was up and climbing over the back of the sofa before anyone else moved. Bobby grinned in surprise, "such a gentleman" Hank grinned back, just a touch roguishly,

"Naturally" He growled. The woman at Bobbys side laughed,

"Gentlemen don't abandon their pregnant girlfriends to the hardly tender mercies of cruel-tongued Icemen" Isabelle smiled, one hand on the small of her back as Hank took hold of her arm gently, supporting her and helping her to the sofa,

"Cruel tongued?" Bobby asked with a smirk, stealing some of Ororo's cookies,

"Cruel tongued, cold hearted, malicious, teasing, horrible, horrible boy" Isabelle said with flair and a twinkle in her eye that betrayed the laughter that wanted out,

"You don't mean a word, Belle, you love him really" Hank murmured, kissing her ear softly,

"Mpf" She sighed as she settled back, "you tell me that when he makes you giggle all the way up the corridor when you're desperate for a pee and can't move faster than two miles an hour" She couldn't bite back a grin as her heart swelled when her lover sat beside her, one of his hands splaying protectively over her belly. The others laughed and went back to cooking, Ororo yelling at Kurt as he dipped his tail in the cookie dough, "alright there?" Isabelle asked, noting the slightly melancholy look on Hanks face, "did you go to see the Professor again?"

"Yes" He murmured softly, turning to face her more wholly as she stroked his cheek, a worried frown marring her face,

"I was wondering, maybe, if it's alright with you and if it's a boy. Shall we call him Xavier?" She asked barely speaking above a whisper. Hank smiled, his melancholy dissipating instantly, leaning forward to kiss the woman he loved,

"That, my dear, is a wonderful idea"

Fini…?


End file.
